Nine Years Later
by NoLove10
Summary: What happens when Nikita faces her past (Ex- Boyfriend, Michael) from high school nine years later? Would she divorce her current husband of two years because she's still IN LOVE with her ex-boyfriend or would it be a love triangle? Who will she chose? {summary sucks but hopefully the story doen't?} Rated M for mature SEX in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I have a couple new stories coming up and they have nothing to do with __**Bad Division guys**__ but hopefully some of you enjoy it as it is! This chapter is just a teaser, more like the plot of this story. Read & Enjoy!_

_888_

_Bar in New York – Manhattan_

It hunted him day and night, today has been nine years since she left him with the memories of a broken promise and tears. He searched for her but never found her. He goes to sleep most night expecting her to climb in bed next to him and cuddle with him like old times back in high school, but it never did. Every day he woke up next to the empty, cold sheet in his bed was a reminder of the life he would never have with her and he still couldn't and wouldn't accept the fact that she moved on, without him.

He was at a bar in a black suit drinking down his emptiness when a woman in a black skirt and a white buttoned up dress shirt, a pair of black stocking with heels that clicked on the floor and a briefcase in hand walked to the bar to order a table and a cup of coffee. Her hair was dark and curly with bangs over her face that made her dark-brown eye color stood out. Michael looked at her for a quick second before waving his hands to the bartender for a refill.

He closed his eyes and remembered her smile, the way she flipped her hair and the way she walked, talked and laughed. Something about the woman that was here five seconds ago reminded him of her. Her style, her eyes and her voice, it all reminded him of her. Looking over at the table, his eyes widen and he rubbed his forehead tiredly then took a gulp of his drink and rested his head on the table. He stayed like that for a few minutes but something about the woman he just saw seemed to catch his attention and he once again looked at the woman sitting at a table across the room from him, her eyes fixed on a small laptop as she sip on a cup of coffee.

He blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating but then he opened his eyes and she was still sitting at the table with her eyes still glued on the laptop.

'_It's her. Holy shit, it's her!' _His head screamed but his heart was scared. He can't remember how many times he's seen a woman and thought it was her but ended up making a fool of himself. But this time, his guts told him to take the chance even though he may be heartbroken again.

Slowly he got up from his seat at the bar, barely walking straight, more like stumbling as he walked over to her table. Taking a closer look at the woman, his heart shattered into a million pieces like it had nine years ago when he woke up and found out she was gone!

"Nikita…" He said.

It seems like time had stopped as she slowly lift her eyes from the laptop and look at the tall man in the suit that stood before her.

"Holy shit!"

_-(*)-_

_I know it's short but it was just a teaser! I know thing might seem rushed or cheesy in this chapter but hopefully you guys warm up to the idea of where this story is going. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	2. Moment of Truth - Part 1

_Thanks for the great reviews I've gotten for the first chapter so far. I hope this chapter is as exciting as the previous one!_

_-(*)-_

The second Nikita's eyes met Michael's angry ones; she could see the pain, the anger and the sadness in his eyes. After nine long years, those eyes still has the ability to weaken her and make her vulnerable.

"Did I ever mean anything to you?" his voice came out rough and loud.

Nikita swallowed hard, "Michael?" she said reaching out to him when she got up from her seat.

Michael slapped her hands off him, as happy as his heart felt, some part of him still felt destroyed by the big empty space that's been in his heart.

"No," He said shaking his head, "…tell me the truth, what did I do to you to deserve this? Was I not good enough for you?" he asked angrily with angry tears in his eyes.

Nikita's eyes soften, her arms still outstretched but not touching him seeing as though he was so bitter and angry at her, "That's not it." She told him.

Michael let the tears run down his cheek and clenched his teeth, "Then explain it to me. I've got all night here. After nine goddamn fucking years the least you can do is provide me a good fucking explanation because I have been nothing but good to you!" He exclaimed. By now, couple curious eyes were fixed on them but Michael didn't seem to care.

"Fine," Nikita said. She knew one day this would happen but she never knew when and now here she was face-to-face with her past. _The love of her life._

"But not here." She told him. He was already making a scene and honestly that was the last thing she wanted.

"Wherever you want." Michael replied.

Nikita gathered her things and walked out of the bar with Michael following closely behind. They took a cab and went to a quiet restaurant where they ordered a table and sat so they could talk like normal people.

"Why'd you do it?" Michael asked.

Nikita sighed, "I didn't have a choice Michael." She whispered.

"You've always had a choice with me Nikita. Don't give me that BS because I'm not buying any of it!" Michael exclaimed, "… you left, no goodbyes, no nothing. Not even a note, not to me, not to Alex. Why?"

Nikita tiredly ran her hands over her face, "I was going to be moved by foster care services Michael." She revealed.

Michael felt his heart rate increase immensely in a matter of seconds, "What?!"

"When Caroline died, Gary was sentenced to life in prison with no parole for first degree murder. I wasn't old enough to be on my own so they were going to ship me to another foster home all the way to god knows where. I was traumatized Michael, I couldn't go on living with another family because most of the ones I've been in were never any good and you knew that! I found my chance to escape and I took it. I went home that night, packed my bags and then I came back to your house and slept over." Nikita told him.

Michael's eyes went wide, his head spin and his heart never stopped racing, "You could have told me!" He said.

"… and then what?" Nikita asked, "Destroy your future, make you drop out of school to take care of me or ask your family to just welcome me into their home?"

Michael shook his head, "No," He said.

"What then?" Nikita asked angrily, "what could you have possibly done, Michael? You were seventeen too, Michael. I couldn't give you that responsibility. You had a bright future ahead of you and I didn't want to be the girlfriend in the middle jeopardizing all those great things with my stupid, miserable life problems!"

"What if that's what I wanted Nikita?" Michael snapped, "I loved you Nikita and you ripped my heart apart when I woke up that next morning and realized you were gone. You don't know what I went through during those nine fucking years. I spent nine years searching for you… Nine years blaming myself and asking myself what I did wrong. Waking up each day wondering, why? Why? Why. Why did you just leave me like this without saying goodbye?" He said.

Nikita felt tear rushing in her eyes, "I couldn't!" She cried, "If I had told you, you'd want to stop me, convince me of otherwise but there was nothing you could have done!"

Michael's green icing eyes bore into hers and he clenched his fist, "You hurt me." He spat.

"I know and I'm sorry." Nikita said sincerely with tears rolling down her cheek.

-(*)-

_Well here you have it! I topped here, and I know it's a short chapter but hopefully it was good enough, emotional enough and I hope I've provided enough explanation for Nikita's disappearance. __**Please review**__ and let me know what you thought. __**The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I'll be to post new chapter faster,**__ so you guys know what to do! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	3. Moment of Truth - Part 2

_I'm glad to hear that you guy are enjoying this story as it goes. Mikita smut will be coming soon and I hope you guys are ready for some DRAMA!_

_-(*)-_

It was about 1:05 AM, nikita and Michael were walking down the street of Manhattan hand-in-hand just like old time.

"So," Nikita begin, "What are you doing in NYC?" She asked.

Michael shrugged, "The life style came as a fantasy after I finished college. I took over my dad's enterprise after he retired and it's relocated from its place in Atlanta to here so I had every reason to move here." He answered.

Nikita smiled, "I always knew you'd be the suit type of guy." She said.

Michael chuckled, "Yeah," He replied, "What about you, what are you doing?"

"I'm a Lawyer," Nikita said.

"Nan hunh?"

Nikita nodded, "I'm serious." She told him.

""Shut up!" Michael said smiling proudly. He lift Nikita up and spun her around happily.

Nikita chuckled, "Put me down, Michael!" She screamed.

Michael set her back on her feet and pulled her in for a big hug, "I'm so proud of you Nikki!" He said kissing her cheek, "I mean… you really did it and I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you right now."

Nikita smiled, "Thank you!" She said. Being in his arms made her feel warm and weak, like she might melt at any second. His beautiful eyes starred at her and she felt like she could drown into them.

"We should go out for drinks or dinner to celebrate that sometime." Michael said.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah, I'll let you know when I'm not a busy girl." She chuckled.

Michael laughed along before he got serious. He gently pushed her long bangs back and looked deeply into her dark chocolate-brown eyes and begins to slowly lean into her, "You've never changed," He whispered, "You're even more beautiful now…"

Nikita's heart begins to race, this is wrong and she knows it but she doesn't want to stop it. She's never had the power to stop his love not then not now. The way he talks to her, so sweetly and softly makes her blush and she can't help but sink back to when they were seventeen.

Michael pulled her closer to him and lightly kissed the corner of her lips. Nikita closed her eyes for a quick second as his lips lightly brushed against hers. She could remember the touch of those warm, familiar lips like they were never apart and feeling them again warmed her heart. Michael pulled away for a second and nuzzled his nose in her face before he pressed his lips against hers softly. It was tender, warm and loving, it made her feel as if she might break as tingles ran down her spine.

Nikita let the briefcase fall on the ground and snaked her arms around his neck. As much as her head was screaming her to stop, she didn't want to because after nine years, those feelings for Michael never really disappeared.

Michael gently nipped at her lower lips, silently asking for entrance. As the angle of the kiss changed, Nikita slowly parted her lips and let his tongue slide in her mouth and collided passionately with hers as the kiss deepened.

They pulled away after a few minutes. Nikita was afraid that after she opens her eyes this will all come out to be just a dream but when she felt Michael's fingers brush lightly across her cheeks, she finally opened them and looked into Michael's eyes. They were still full of love but at the same time, the pain was still there and it broke her heart.

"Look at me baby," Michael begged, "Please say something?"

Nikita felt tears rush in her eyes at his plead to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him, "You can always tell me anything; that still hasn't changed between us." He said softly.

"I'm married." Nikita finally spoke.

_-(*)-_

_I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed or cheesy. They probably should not have kissed for a little bit but this story is supposed to be M-rated after all so the reason why they're moving so fast will come very soon. I promise! More drama, sex, and all that other stuff is next and as always, your reviews will determine whether you're liking the story or not! Until next time, Xoxo, bye!_


	4. Neva End

_I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying the story a far as it goes. And the reviews are really helpful so keep them coming!_

_-(*)-_

"Married?" Michael repeated. He didn't seem shocked; he seemed amused yet so angry. Angry at the thought that another man got to the love of his life; angry because he wasn't her first proposal!

Nikita nodded, "Almost two years now, Michael." She told him.

Michael gave her an amusing smirk and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nikita asked.

Michael swiftly ran his hand in his hair, "You don't love him as much as you love me." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly what it means," Michael replied cockily as he looked into her eyes as if he was reading her like an open book, "You don't love him because at night I'm the only thing in your mind, when he makes love to you, you wish it was me, and if you did love him you wouldn't be standing here kissing me like you just did a couple minutes ago. You never stopped loving me just like I've never stopped loving you either." He added and smashed his lips back on hers hard and rough.

"Tell me it isn't true?" He said when they pulled away breathing heavily.

Nikita shook her head unbelievably, "I gotta go, Michael." She simply replied.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Michael asked, still not letting go of her waist.

Nikita rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, give me your phone!" She groaned.

She quickly dialed a few numbers in his phone and called her phone so she could have his number saved then handed his phone back, "I'll see you when I see you, Michael." She said.

"… and that'll be soon, baby." He whispered then lightly pecked her lips.

_-(*)-_

_The next day,_

Nikita was in a hurry; she was running late for work this morning and considering she got home pretty late last night that was understandable.

As she was adjusting a pair of earrings on, she felt big hands wrap around her stomach and lips pressing wet kisses on her neck.

"Good morning," She greeted her husband.

"What time did you get home last night?" Owen asked.

"Late and I'm also running late for work right now." Nikita replied.

Owen rolled his eyes as she quickly spun around and kissed his cheek before grabbing her bag from the closet and making her way out of the bedroom.

Owen followed her to the kitchen, "Are you going to make it for dinner tonight?" He asked hopefully.

Nikita poured herself a cup of fresh coffee and grabbed a granola bar in the cabinet then opened the fridge to grab an apple.

"I'll call you at lunch time and let you know, but probably not." She finally answered.

Owen sighed, "Honey, you have a husband that hasn't seen that sexy ass of yours in like almost a month and I'd really appreciate it if you could at least make dinner tonight." He said.

"I know that, I wanna be able to have a normal dinner with you at night, but I also have to work to pay the bills. It's all about compromising honey." Nikita smirked and grabbed her keys on her way out the door.

"Have a good day!" Owen sarcastically shouted.

_-(*)-_

_At work,_

"Good morning!" Nikita said as she walked the hallway of her office.

"Good morning!" Her assistant, Sarah, greeted back.

Nikita opened her office door and pulled her chair out, "Whatchu got for me, Sarah?" she asked as she removed her jacket and hung it behind her chair.

"You got a new case that came in yesterday for one client you had about six months ago." Sarah filled her in.

Nikita groaned and pushed back from her desk a little, "You got a file for me?" she asked.

"Um," Sarah begin, "They're filed, I'll get them." she stepped to the corner of Nikita's office where her master files were kept, quickly rifling through a couple of drawers until she found the folder. Nikita was a very good lawyer, but she preferred to do everything electronically. She just had no patience for papers so she kept files saved in a USB or in her laptop so she didn't have to worry about keeping track of documents she hated dealing with anyway.

Sarah pulled the file she was looking for, slipping it onto the desk, "There it is."

Nikita did a quick scan of the file with her eyes and sighed, "Darryl Curtis," She whispered under her breath and sighed again, "How hard can it fucking be to just follow rules? All the idiot had to do was check with his parole officer once a month for a drug test and now I have to deal with his ass for not doing that." She said frustratedly and threw the file back on the desk.

Sarah chuckled, "How about a cup of coffee just how you like it?" She asked.

Nikita nodded as she logged onto her computer, "That would help." She replied.

A few minutes later, Sarah came back in with a fresh cup of coffee for Nikita and settled it next to her.

"Anything else for today that I have to worry about?" Nikita asked without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

Sarah did a quick check in the calendar attached to the clipboard in her hand and answered, "Yes, you've got a meeting at 10:30 AM."

Nikita looked at the large crystal clock on the wall and cursed, "Oh come on!" She exclaimed.

"Do you want me to cancel?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nikita shook her head, "No," She murmured, "Just make sure I'm not disturbed, okay? This one's really important."

Sarah nodded, "No problem." She assured her before making her way back to the reception room.

_-(*)-_

It was already lunch time and Nikita had sent her assistant, Sarah out for her lunch break. She was feeling a little bit generous today; she even wrote the girl a bonus check.

As she was sitting in her office multi-tasking, her cell phone rang and she lost focus on what she was doing, in the process knocking down the picture frame of her and Owen that was on the desk.

"This better be someone important!" She cursed.

She picked up the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey baby!" The husky voice came on the other line.

Nikita frowned, "Who's this?"

She could hear the person laugh on the other line and it sounded familiar as she same to the conclusion of who it was. She had not actually been thinking about Michael all morning and now suddenly her heart was beating fast again just like it had last night.

"Who else? The one guy you cannot live without!" He cockily replied.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Oh hi, Michael!" She said.

"Whatchu doing today, baby girl?" Michael asked.

"Working as always, what about you?"

"Hmm," Michael hummed, "I'm actually at the beach, drinking a cocktail that has a small umbrella in it, don't ask me why, but how about you ditch work and go buy a bikini to come join me?"

Nikita rolled her eyes again, "That sounds nice and fun, but no thanks!" She replied.

"Why not love? It's summer time, baby girl!" Michael tried to convince her.

"Because I'm working…"

"Well, when are you not working?" Michael asked.

Nikita looked at her calendar and giggled, "Probably not until the next… next… next century." She replied.

Michael laughed, "Alright busy girl. Clear off your calendar for Friday, we're going out. After all you do owe me a few drinks and dinner, remember?"

"I guess I'll see you Friday, then." Nikita replied.

"Wear something sexy!" Michael said just to annoy her.

Nikita groaned, "I'm married!" She told him again.

"… and you're still in love with me. I can live with that!" Michael replied.

They talked for a few more minutes and Michael never brought up the kiss or anything that happened last night and so she didn't bring it up either. _Why would she even bother after all? _Michael was just a friend now and she was married to her husband. She tried to convince herself of that, but she was also in denial. The fact that he said nothing about the kiss rather infuriated her!

After they hung up, Nikita was now blankly starring at the computer in front of her. She just completely cleared her calendar off for Friday just so she could go out with her ex-boyfriend and she won't even take a few hours off to have dinner with her husband.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she asked herself.

But then again, nothing was wrong with her, Michael said it, _she's still in love with him!_

-(*)-

_Well here's the chapter! I know for a fact I've completely messed up with this chapter but I hope you guys think otherwise! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter even though it sucks! Until next time, Xoxo, bye!_


	5. Happiness Over Regaining

_**Those of you asking if this story is a continuation of "Fate" the answer's No!**_

_**It has come to my knowledge that a few of the reviews I get people are unclear about certain things in the story so I'll be clearing them up.**_

_**1. Michael and Owen do NOT know each other, have NEVER met but will at some point in the story.**_

_**2. Michael calls Nikita 'baby girl' because even though she's married, at some level they're still good friends and she apparently likes to be called that. (Well in this story she does.)**_

_**3. Michael's cocky for a reason and even though his character might have been a little OOC in the fourth chapter you'll definitely see the transition in that in the upcoming chapters and he actually does care that Nikita's married.**_

_**Now that we got this out of the way, I hope you guys can continue to like the story and enjoy this chapter!**_

_**-(*)-**_

It had been a few days since Nikita had talked to Michael and now they were meeting this afternoon at a restaurant for dinner.

Nikita had just finished getting dressed and was ready to go. She wore a simple red dress that stopped at her knees, black high-heel shoes, matching gold necklace and bracelet, her hair was straightened and bangs over her face. She was very beautiful and simple.

"This beautiful, you can only be for me." Owen's voice came from behind.

Nikita smiled at him from the mirror, "Really?" She teased.

He nodded as he took a big bite of his ice cream cone, "Yes, really." He replied.

"It's a business meeting babe." She told him for the millionth time. _Well that's what Nikita's been telling him because no married guy would accept their wife going out with their ex-boyfriend knowing once upon a time they were madly in love with each other._

She took her small purse then slowly walked towards him.

Nikita quickly pecked his lips and stroked his cheek, "I'll see you later and maybe if you're a good boy, you'll get a treat." She whispered seductively.

Owen moaned, "I'll be very good." He whispered back.

_**-(*)-**_

Nikita had been waiting for Michael for almost ten minutes now. She couldn't help but feel frustrated because being a lawyer; she hates it when people are late.

She anxiously chew on her lower lips and glanced outside the glass window every five minutes. At last, she was beginning to accept the fact that maybe she got stood up on a Friday night, but then when she glanced outside the window again, there he was in a grey suit getting off a carriage with flowers in hands.

Nikita shook her head as a huge smile broke across her face. This is as close to friendship as it gets.

Michael's arms were wide open when she walked towards him. He gave her a big, warm hug and handed her the flowers.

"Horse carriage?" Nikita said in a questioning tone.

Michael nodded, "Yeah, apparently that took longer to find than I thought. I'm sorry for being late." He apologized, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Nikita smiled, "That carriage just made up for everything wrong you would think about saying for the night." She joked.

Michael bowed, "Oh well in that case, shall we?"

He helped Nikita inside the carriage then followed next to her. "You look beautiful." He commented.

Nikita smiled, "Thank you for the flowers." She replied inhaling the sweet smell of the calla lilies.

"You're welcome." Michael said reaching behind him on the second row of the carriage to grab a bottle of champagne with two glasses.

Nikita hid her face in her hands in awe, "Why do I keep underestimating you?" She asked chuckling.

Michael shrugged, "All I know is, this wouldn't be perfect if drinks wasn't part of it." He replied popping the bottle and pouring some into Nikita's glass first, then his.

Nikita chuckled, "Cheers." She said clicking her glass with his before bringing the crystal glass to her mouth.

The horse carriage rider took them into the city where all the beautiful light of New York was lit into the bright night. Michael inwardly wrapped his arms around nikita's neck and stroked her bare arm. He could feel her shiver at his touch as goose bumps grow on her skin.

"So, marriage hunh?" He inattentively asked.

Nikita nodded and finally looked into his eyes, "Sounds about right." She replied.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Michael asked again.

Nikita ran her hand across her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "His name is Owen." She replied.

"Well you seem happy." Michael said smiling.

Nikita nodded, "I am happy," She said, "But you're not."

"Why's that?" Michael curiously asked.

Nikita smirked, "Come on Michael, even though it's been nine years I still know you like the palm of my hands." She said.

Michael raised a cocky eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Indeed." Nikita leaned in and whispered.

"That may be true..." Michael said.

"But…?" Nikita asked with a raised eyebrow.

Michael smiled, "But… I'm not going to sabotage your happiness for mines. That would just be selfish. If you're happy, I'm happy." He said.

Nikita slightly cocked her head to the left while still looking into Michael's eyes, "Who is this guy I'm talking to?" She teased.

Michael placed a kiss on the side of her head and let her rest her head on his shoulder, "The same Michael you knew, just more mellow." He whispered.

Nikita breathed into the intoxicating smell of his cologne and sighed, "Hm, I like this new you." She admitted.

Michael smirked, "Yeah, but that guy better be treating you right because I won't be so nice if I find out that you're not being treated the way you should be treated." He warned.

Nikita chuckled, "Sir, yes sir!"

_**-(*)-**_

_**Well that sucked! **__Please review and let me know what you thought. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	6. F-Love : I-Don't-Want-It

_I'm sorry for the long wait, I've just been planning a lot for this story and it took more time than I expected. For people who like drama and well sex, a lot of that will be seen in the next few chapters so sit tight! BEWARE, this chapter has a lot of sexual contents and language contents so if you aren't old enough or suffer from heart conditions, I BEG YOU TO NOT EVEN OPEN THIS LINK! _

_888_

Nikita knew that she hasn't really been the wife she's supposed to be to Owen. Her feelings have been conflicted ever since Michael got back but she loved Owen and she also loved Michael. As many nights as she awoke sweating from an erotic dream where she was fucking Michael, she could never do this to Owen because he's a good guy.

Despite how last week unfolded, Nikita decided that she'll try harder to have more time for Owen and be more involved in the relationship that they have because she really doesn't want to lose him. She's been with him for three years and has been married for two; she didn't want to jeopardize that.

Unlike the other days she used to work until she could no longer keep her eyes open, today she decided to get off early and went to the buy new sexy outfits and things to spice their relationship up a little bit because god knows Owen needs that from her.

It was about eight o'clock when nikita pulled into the driveway of her house. She got out of the car and opened the back seat to pickup her shopping bags before making her way towards the front porch.

Opening the door of her huge house, Nikita was surprised that it was dark inside. Flicking a few lights on, she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine before she begin to make her way upstairs with the shopping bags where her master bedroom was located.

As Nikita walked down to the hallway of her master bedroom, she heard moans coming from the bedroom that she and Owen sleep in. She frowned, in her mind thinking that it couldn't be. Maybe Owen was just watching porn and the TV was too loud. Her curiosity peaked, she bent down and slipped off her expensive pair of heels and crept in her stockings down to the bedroom.

_Tell me you want more of that dick!_

_Yes fuck. Yes… _

_Tell me I make you feel good… _

_Owen, oh my god I'm cumming! _

_Cum for me..._

_Oh Yes! Ahhhhhhhh, I'm so close…_

Nikita could hear all those things but still she didn't want to believe it. Her mind couldn't wrap around the thought. But imagine her surprise when she eased the bedroom door open to find her husband behind a blonde headed woman fucking her doggie style, in her house, in the bed that they sleep in and the woman was moaning the name of the guy who's supposed to be her husband.

She dropped the bags in her hands on the mosaic floor and the glass of wine shattered into a million pieces on the white floor and the content in it splashed all over the wall.

"WHAT…THE…FUCK!" She burst.

Horror written in her eyes, betraying tears of anger rolling down her cheek as Owen and the woman turned to look at her standing by the door frame.

Owen quickly jumped out of the bed and picked up his boxer on the floor while the blond woman wrapped the sheets around her body.

"Wait… Nikita wait!" Owen stumbled as he tried to catch up with Nikita who was already running down the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"It's not what you think it is." He yelled.

And that's when nikita stopped from taking the keys of her car to banish out of the house. Angry as hell, she turned around and saw Owen standing right behind her.

"Oh fuck you!" She cursed as more tears stream down her cheek. "I come home to see you fucking some other woman in my house, the house that I pay for, in the bedroom that I sleep in and you're telling me it's not what I think it is. Do you think Im stupid? Fuck you Owen, fuck you!"

"You're always at work, we rarely have sex! What do you want me to do?" Owen asked desperately.

Nikita gasped unbelievably. "So that gives you the right to fuck somebody in my fucking house?" She asked, "For a second there, I didn't believe you could cut me so deep. I gave you the benefit of a doubt even when I heard you in that room but right now you fucking disgust me. You disgust me in every damn way you can possibly imagine." She said as she picked up the keys on the glass table.

"Nikita baby, wait…" Owen begged.

"Don't you fucking call me baby!" Nikita yelled, "Go get that whore out of my house and you better find yourself a good fucking lawyer!" She told him.

Owen grabbed her arms before she could open the door, "Nikita I'm not losing you." He said.

"That's right," She smirked as she wiped the tear off her eyes, "You're not losing me because I'm letting you go." She said.

Owen didn't even bother trying to go after her because before he had the chance to, she slammed the door in his face and ran to her car.

He ran upstairs back to the room to find the blonde woman getting dressed.

He felt the slap before he heard it as the woman grabbed her purse.

"You asshole! You told me that you were single!"

He touched his cheek and nodded, "I deserved that." He murmured to himself and that's when he saw the bags on the floor. He walked towards them and peaked inside of it.

"And I'm losing my wife too."

888

Nikita drove to a bar out of town, where she could be far… far away from home. She slammed her hands on the starring wheel while waiting for a red light to change. She had never felt so betrayed in her whole entire life. She could feel the pain eating her alive and she didn't want to deal with it just yet.

More tears streamed down her face. This was someone she trusted but now all that trust grew into hate with one little mistake. She sniffled as she wiped the tears out of her eyes to see the road before her more clearly.

Nikita finally pulled up at the local bar and got out of the car. She crossed the street and walked into the bar. This was not her type of thing; she'd never been one to drink away her sorrows, at least not where other people could see her but right now, she was in desperate need of a strong drink to make the vivid picture of her husband banging another woman in her home go away.

She walked to the bar, and sat on a stool then snapped her finger at the bartender. She ordered a bottle of vodka. After the drink was poured into a crystal glass and pushed toward her, she simply stared into the glass and ran her finger around the rim, not being able to bring it to her lips.

A small tear escaped the corner of her eyes and she quickly wiped it before it fell on her cheek. She ran her fingers through her hair then finally raised the glass and gulped it in one sip.

She placed the empty glass on the counter and gestured the bartender to refill the glass. Each glass made the pain go away for a split second but only to be increased more. She laughed to herself bitterly. So many times she craved Michael but never actually took him because she respected Owen, she loved him and wanted to stay faithful but yet he's the one who ends up doing the cheating. She laughed because she felt stupid.

Through the second bottle, she could barely hold her hand up; her head was on the counter as she murmured for the bartender to refill her glass but he refused.

"Do you want to get paid or not?" Nikita asked.

The bartender shook his head carelessly, "I don't care. You're not going to pass out on me." He said.

"Have you ever been cheated on?" Nikita asked.

The guy was speechless. Looking at nikita, he couldn't believe what type of guy would cheat on her. He didn't know what to say.

"Do you know what it feels like to go home and find your husband of two years banging a blonde chick in your own house, in your own bed?"

The bartender shook his head, "I'm so sorry." He said.

"Just pour me another glass, ok." Nikita murmured, "I don't need your pity."

"Look I don't know you," The bartender began, "But I'm not going to watch you sit here and pass out in front of me."

Nikita placed a few twenty bills on the counter and begin to get off the stool. She stumbled on her feet but was caught before she fell.

"You're definitely not driving." The bartender said as he helped her back on the stool, "Do you have a friend you can call?"

Nikita shrugged. The only person she could think of was Michael and she remembered him telling her loud and clear that if Owen ever hurts her, he will not be very happy.

"Michael." She murmured.

"Ok, do you have a phone?" The bartender asked.

Nikita shook her head. The last thing she was thinking about taking was her phone when she got out of the car.

"No," She muttered.

"Alright," The bartender sighed, "Give me a number lady; I need somebody to pick you up. I'm not going to stand here and watch you get more wasted or be taken advantage of by some jerk."

888

Michael was sitting on his couch having a lazy night indoor with a collection of horror movies by Michael Myers. As enjoyable and suspenseful it was watching the action with the creepy sounds playing, he did not appreciate it when his phone went off right in the middle of Myers catching a victim.

He picked up the phone and as soon as he heard about nikita being at a bar wasted and can't drive; he jumped off the couch and went to his room to slip on a pair of shoes and a sweater.

"I'm on my way… just keep her off the tables and away from guys at the bar please." He said as he hopped into one of his cars.

When Michael finally got to the bar, he saw nikita sitting on a stool being guarded by the bartender just like he had begged him to.

He pulled out his wallet and took a few bills and slipped it onto the counter in front of the guy.

"Thank you." He said.

The bartender nodded, "Take care of her man." He replied.

Nikita didn't even feel Michael pick her up in his arms. She didn't even remember him driving her to his house because she was blacked out and the feeling felt great because she didn't want to think about anything and she certainly didn't want to hear Michael telling her about how irresponsible and wrong it was to go to a bar and get wasted.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Michael scolded as he busted his door open with nikita in his arms.

Nikita moaned. Her arms tightly wrapped around Michael's neck, too tired to even bother arguing with him.

The only thing that really woke her was when Michael shoved her inside his shower and turned on the water.

"You… you wet my hair." Nikita pouted.

Michael almost laughed at how cute she looked and sounded drunk until he remembered how mad he actually was at her.

"Shut up nikita." He said as he ripped open her shirt then unzipped her skirt and slide it down her shaky legs.

Nikita chuckled at him subconsciously. "What else are you going to rip?"

Michael sighed, deciding on whether or not she was stable enough for him to turn away so she can get rid of the rest of her clothes. He let go for one second and nikita almost fell.

'_Fuck it.' _

He quickly unbuckled her bra and stripped her stocking along with her panties all at once then reached for a robe on the shelf next to him.

He swung her over his shoulders and walked in his master bedroom with her and tucked her in.

"Where… where are you going?" Nikita mumbled.

"To get you coffee," Michael replied as he turned to look at her, "God knows you'll need it if you want to be able to see the sun in the morning."

He came back a few minutes with a cup of unsugared coffee and made nikita sit up on the bed.

"Drink this." He commanded.

Nikita rolled her eyes as Michael handed her the cup. She took a small sip and almost spewed it back.

"This is so bitter!" She exclaimed.

Michael chuckled, "If I were you, I'd drink it without criticizing because it's one heck of a hangover you're gonna have." He said.

She finished the rest of the coffee and settled the cup on the nightstand as she watched Michael strip out of his clothes. Her eyes slowly fluttering shut, exhausted from a long day, she just wanted to forget that the world existed.

She felt Michael slip under the sheet next to her and pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Why'd you go to the bar tonight, Nikki?" He asked quietly. There was no sound of judgment in his tone. Instead, it was more worried and concerned.

A tear escaped Nikita's eyes as she leaned in and pressed a hard kiss on Michael's lips. When she pulled away, she could see the confusion and the shock written in his eyes.

"It's over." She told him.

Michael shook his head cluelessly, "What's over, baby girl?" He asked.

Nikita slowly begin to doze off. She fought… she fought hard to keep her eyes open as Michael cupped her cheek and stroked her wet hair.

"Come on sweetheart, stay with me." He said.

Michael knew that they could talk about it in the morning but he couldn't go through the night with just _'it's over'._

"Me and Owen, its over," She mumbled, "I'm divorcing him."

And Michael seemed to be getting more confused. Not even three weeks ago did he go out with her and told her if that guy ever hurt her, he'd end him and it pissed him off that this was happening. It pissed him off that she went to a bar and got wasted. It pissed him because that guy was the reason.

"Why?" Michael asked. He was trying to keep as calm as he could not to scare her away because he knew right now he was all she's got. He knew that the moment she kissed him.

"I…I went home and he was fucking another woman in my home, in our bed."

888

_This chapter was longer than I thought it would be and I really hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you guys thought of this stupid long chapter! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	7. Divorce Can be Sweet

_Thank you guys for all the reviews! I loved that the last chapter was such a boost to all of you and was unexpected because it wasn't at all supposed to be that! Well anyway, I hope this one is just as enjoyable as the last one!_

_888_

The sun was already up shining in the blue sky by the time Nikita opened her eyes. It took more than just a second for her to fully awake as an agonizing pain shot through her. _How much have I had to drink last night?_

Slightly moving, she held her head. She couldn't remember the last time she had a damn hangover!

'Where the heck am I?'

She knew she wasn't in her own bed. It was the most comfortable bed she's ever slept in but it wasn't hers.

She decided to ignore the annoying ache her hangover was causing her and finally set her foot down on the cold marble. There were no signs of anyone. It was just her looking at her reflection in the mirror in a large, beautiful room. It didn't look very familiar.

'_And why the hell am I in a robe?'_

So many questions she didn't have the answer to. She cautiously walked out of the room and followed where the smell of breakfast was cooking. Unsure of whose house she was in, she silently stood by the door frame and examined the person from the back.

Their physical appearance looked familiar. She nodded. _'Thank god some strange men didn't take me home?'_

She found it quite sexy. A man was standing on a stove with a towel thrown over his naked back and a spatula in hands flipping over pancakes.

"Quit drooling." The voice finally spoke.

'_Ah well he's a tease.'_

The person finally turned around and Nikita beamed. It was Michael.

"Good morning?" She said hesitantly.

She was half expecting him to start hauling at her because she couldn't remember anything that happened last night but since she woke up in his bed with wet hair and in a robe, maybe he can explain to her what happen.

"Coffee?" Michael offered.

"Yes please." She grinned.

Michael pulled out a clean cup from his cabinet and filled it with coffee then added a few spoon of sugar as nikita walked to the counter and took a seat there.

"You had a lot to drink last night." He warmed up.

"I sure did." Nikita replied sarcastically.

'_Why the heck am I not remembering anything?'_

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Michael asked as he pushed the cup of coffee in front of her.

Nikita shook her head, "I remember going home and running out of there. I just remember wanting to drink away my sorrow so I drove to a bar…" She said.

And then suddenly everything was slowly coming back rushing like a vague wave.

_Owen…Their argument…_

'_What the hell was that all about?'_

"Any particular reason why?" Michael questioned. If she wasn't remembering anything right now, he didn't want to remind her because he knew and the slightest thought made him want to go punch Owen in the face.

"I had an argument with someone." Nikita answered.

The flashbacks were coming back little by little and she didn't like what she saw. She broke down at the image that appeared in her mind.

'_I come home to see you fucking another woman in my house and you're telling me it's not what I think. Do you think I'm stupid? You fucking disgust me. You disgust me in every damn way you can imagine.'_

She remembered those exact words coming out of her mouth and more tears escaped her eyes. This explains why she went to a bar in the first place.

Michael came behind her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"He did it in my own bed, in my own house." Nikita spat between sobs, "do you know how fucking disgusting that is?"

Michael nodded, "Yes I do." He replied, "And it upsets me very much."

"What did I do to deserve this? Why is this my fault?" Nikita asked.

"No," Michael exclaimed. He wasn't going to let her blame herself for this. It happened because Owen couldn't keep it in his pants, it happened because Owen is a needy dog and not a man.

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself Nikita. Don't you dare!"

She let Michael hold her for the longest time and she felt comfortable. The last thing that was running in her mind right now was work. It's a good thing it was Saturday.

"What are you gonna do?" Michael asked.

Nikita shrugged, "I don't know," She shook her head as she looked at her left hand to see the silver band on her finger. It meant absolutely nothing to her right now and she didn't know why it was still on her finger. She slipped it off her finger in anger and looked at it in pure disdain. "I don't know." She repeated.

Breakfast forgotten, Michael dragged nikita to the living room and lie down on the big couch with her spooned next to him.

"I'm sorry that this is happening." He softly whispered in her ears.

Nikita smiled at him. She never got to thank him for last night. God knows what would have happened to her if she stayed at that bar. She had to go back there someday to thank the bartender too.

"Thank you for picking me up last night." She kissed Michael's jaw.

He smiled at her genuinely. "I'm always available when it comes to you."

Nikita nodded then buried her face in the crook of his neck. This almost felt normal, like she never left him for nine years.

After a few minutes of silence, she let her mind think. She knows divorcing Owen is the only thing she can do because if she takes him back for cheating, he'll do it again and again and again and the only reason will be because she accepted him cheating the first time. She wouldn't allow it.

She thought harder and then decided she wasn't going to divorce him yet. If Owen wants to go stick it in another woman's ass the second she's busy working to pay for the roof over their head, she was fine with that. She's gonna go at him with a battle plan. She's gonna hit him back where it hurts the most. Not at the heart or feelings, she's going for his money. When she was young and naïve, she could accept all of those things but now, she's a grown woman and nobody hurts her and lives to tell the story or the least gets away with it.

If he can cheat then he can handle responsibilities, bills and all of that other stuff too. There's a mortgage for the house, electricity bills, car bills, etc… they all cost money.

She's going to change all those bills to his name and let them pile up. Destroy him to the last dime in his pocket and then file him a divorce with a 75% share of his money.

Good thing she didn't sign that prenupt.

"What are you thinking about?" Michael's voice came and snapped her out of her thoughts for a few seconds.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Nikita asked him, "It's not going to be temporary, it's just until I can find an apartment. I'll even help with the expenses of the house." She offered.

Michael gently pulled her away from his neck to look into her eyes. "Don't do this to me, Nikki," He said offendedly. He didn't need her to pay for his damn house, and he certainly didn't care for how long she stayed.

"Don't do what to you?" Nikita asked confused.

"Ask if you can stay here," Michael replied, "You know damn well you can stay here for however long you want. That never changed, whatever's mine, is yours. You know that better than anyone."

"I know that, don't I?" Nikita smiled.

Michael placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then let her rest back on his shoulder.

"Yes you do." He sighed.

'_Game on Owen…'_

They were the last three words on Nikita's mind before she drifted back to sleep in Michael's arms.

888

_Well that was totally uncalled for! I seriously don't know what's going to happen next, but I know there's going to be fireworks and that's always exciting for drama, right? Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can plot it! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	8. A Day

_I'm really sorry for the long wait guys! I just didn't know what to do for the next chapter and this just came out of nowhere so I hope you guys like it!_

888

When Nikita woke up, it was almost five in the afternoon. She didn't know how long it's been since she slept so long and so great. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that Michael didn't move from his spot on the couch with her.

"Hi sleepyhead," He whispered softly.

Nikita moaned as she rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?" She asked.

Michael reached for his phone on the glass table and turned on the screen. "Almost five o'clock." He replied.

"Stop joking." Nikita said.

Michael chuckled with a shake of his head, "I'm not joking," He said, "You've been asleep for eight hours. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you up."

Nikita snuggled closer against his chest and hummed. "No wonder why I'm so hungry."

"You wanna go out for dinner?" Michael asked, "My treat."

Nikita nodded lazily, "Yeah," She replied, "But I have to go back to that bar to thank the bartender and get my car and eventually go back home because I need to pack up some stuff."

"What are you gonna do?" Michael asked, "What if he says he's sorry, it was a mistake, he wants you back and he won't do it again?"

He knows that he sounds a little whiny, but he couldn't help it. He's not necessarily happy with what's going on in her marriage but if that was his only hope… his only chance to be with her again then so be it.

"It won't matter." She reassured him, "He did it once, he'll do it again if I take him back and I'm not trying to catch an STD."

Somehow, that reassurance made him happy…

"Whatever you decide to do, my doors are still open for you whenever." He said.

Nikita smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "Thanks," She replied as she got off the couch. "I gotta go take a shower."

"Can I come too?" Michael joked.

Nikita rolled her eyes at him. "Not funny, Michael!"

_"Can't a guy wish?"_

888

It was about seven o'clock when they walked out of the house together. The ride to the restaurant was fun with the radio blasting and laughter. It was actually weird that Nikita wasn't even thinking about Owen cheating because she's already made up her mind and she knew she was leaving him today no matter what happens.

She was ready to be single and just do her for a bit. She's still young and she wants to do it right the next time she gets married. If she ever gets married again.

When they pulled in the restaurant's parking lot, Michael got out of the car and came to the other side to open Nikita's door like the hot gentleman that he is. Nikita was surprised that she didn't know about this restaurant and she's been living in New York for the past nine years now.

It wasn't too luxurious, it was comfy, it served great food and it's somewhere she definitely knows Michael likes. They ordered food and they ate their dinner and discussed a few things.

"Do you come here often?" Nikita asked.

Michael nodded. He doesn't have the time to stay at home and cook or neither does he have a girlfriend so he's been living off of restaurant food for quite a bit. "I'd say I'm a regular here. It's a nice restaurant."

"I like the food. It's spicy." Nikita commented.

"Of course it is," Michael said, "This is New York, baby. Everything is Spiceeeyyy!"

Nikita rolled her eyes at him then took a bite of her mash potato.

"So how's Alex doing?"She asked.

"Alex is fine," Michael replied, "She's actually getting married to Sean in four months."

"Seriously?" Nikita smiled.

"Yeah."

She was happy for Alex because when they were best friends back in high school, they always said that they'd marry their boyfriend from high school and they'd be each other's made of honor and Nikita was just glad that it was happening for her because as far as it goes for her, she was getting a divorce and she didn't marry Michael and she wasn't sure if it will ever happen.

"You wanna come to the wedding?" Michael asked.

Nikita shook her head. She couldn't. She couldn't face Alex again after nine years; it'll be too painful and emotional. With Michael, it was a choice that she was going to make no matter what even though she cried a river that morning she just woke up and decided to leave him. She knew that Michael was tough and probably would be better off without her because at the time, she really couldn't put all her pressures on him. Specially when he was only seventeen.

But with Alex, it's another story. She was this girl's best friend, they were almost like sisters, and they did everything together, told each other everything. They were inseparable and she can't even come close to imagine how much it must of hurt that she just left and didn't even tell her.

"I can't ruin what's supposed to be the best day of her life." She finally replied.

"What if you end up making it better?"

Nikita chuckled humorously, "Were you happy to see me in that bar the night you saw me after nine whole damn years?"

"No," Michael replied.

"Exactly," Nikita said, "It won't be any different from the reaction I got from you. It will be too emotional and I don't do well with all of that. You know that."

"Well think about it." Michael suggested, "It's not until four months."

After their dinner was finished, Michael called for the check and paid the waitress with a slightly bigger tip than usual since he was feeling a little bit generous.

The waitress mouthed him a '_thank you'_ and he smiled back at her.

888

Michael pulled across the bar, behind Nikita's car where he had to go drag her yesterday night because she was so drunk.

They got out of the car together and Nikita went to her car to get her phone since she had left it there last night.

She picked up the phone and on the screen there was about a hundred voicemail, missed calls, and text messages added all together and they were all from one person. Owen.

She rolled her eyes as she scrolled down her text messages.

_Nikita come home_

_I'm sorry..._

_I miss you..._

_Forgive me..._

_The sex wasn't even that good!_

"Pshh," She pursed her lips, "Should've thought of that before you went and cheated." She murmured before throwing the phone back in the passenger's seat.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked worriedly.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They crossed the street together and walked inside the bar. Since it was Saturday it was rather busier than on the week and the Summer Olympics was on.

Nikita walked to the bar with Michael following right behind. She sat on the stool in front of the bartender and he shook his head.

"You again?"

Nikita smiled, "I'm so sorry if I broke anything here last night." She apologized.

"You didn't break anything; but heck I wished you didn't drink two bottles of alcohol."

"Two bottles?" Nikita raised her eyebrows, "No wonder why I had a bad hangover."

"You owe me." He said as he pointed at her and pulled out three glasses from the counter and begin to make a cocktail. "I saved your ass from a DUI, a parking ticket, and jail!"

Nikita awed. She had to admit, she was a hot mess last night.

"Come here," She told the guy with her arms open, "I wanna give you a hug."

"I'll take that!"

She climbed on the bar and gave the guy a tight hug.

"Let me properly introduce myself." She said.

"I'm Ryan," The bartender started, "Ryan Fletcher."

"And I'm Nikita," Nikita said, "I'm not normally a drunk slob."

"Oh, I know," Ryan said almost sarcastically.

Michael shared a handshake with Ryan then took a seat on a stool next to Nikita. "Thanks for calling man." He said.

"I wouldn't let her leave anyways." Ryan pushed a glass of cocktail in front of Nikita and Michael. "It's on the house." He said.

"Cheers?"

"To what?" Michael smirked.

"I don't know," Nikita shrugged, "Cheers to…"

"New awkward friendship." Ryan said.

"Cheers!"

888

After a few drinks, Nikita was starting to feel tipsy and she knew she couldn't be drunk like last night again because she had to drive back and forth home to Michael's.

"You're sure you don't want me to drive you?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Nikita whispered, "It might take a little long."

"Alright," Michael said, "Just call me if you need anything, ok?"

He bent Nikita's head back and felt the need to peck her lips so he did. He pecked her lips and she let him.

"You really have to stop doing that." Nikita murmured.

"I'll see you later." Michael said.

Nikita nodded and he let go of her. He watched her get in her car and drive away.

888

_Well this is it for this chapter! Next chapter, Owen will be back and interesting things should happen then. Please review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	9. I'm Not Mad, I'm Bitter!

_You guys are amazing! Thank you for all the excitement you guys show for each update and also thanks for the kind reviews! I promised heat and emotion for this chapter and this is exactly what I hope the outcome of this chapter is. Hope you like it!_

888

When Nikita pulled up in front of what she used to call her home, she sighed and stepped out of the car and walked towards her front porch. She hesitated to even pull out her keys, but what the hell this was still her house too. She unlocked the door and kicked it open.

It was dark again and it didn't surprised her none. Maybe he was upstairs in the bedroom fucking a new chick again.

She climbed up the storey stairs and went directly to the bedroom. Nothing in this house made her feel anything anymore. All it did was remind her that she's been cheated on.

When she busted the door open with a kick of her foot, there he was lying on the bed watching the TV.

"Oh thank god!" Owen jumped off the bed, "I was so worried about you!"

Nikita rolled her eyes and smiled almost amusingly. "Why bother honey?" She replied sarcastically, "I mean, you have all those whores to fuck, why would you spend a second worrying about me?"

She walked inside the walk-in closet and pulled out a suitcase then begin to pack some of her things which confused the hell out of Owen. They weren't talking about what happened. She was just packing.

"Nikita I'm really sorry." Owen said.

"Sorry?" Nikita chuckled, "You're sorry? Ha-ha," She shook her head," Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"I don't want a divorce Nikita," Owen whispered, "I want another chance, everyone deserves a second chance and I demand mine."

Nikita furiously threw the suitcase on the floor. "People get second chances when they can fix something they've done. You can't fix the fact that I came home to see you fucking another woman in my bed. You can never fix that and if I give you another chance, you wanna know what's gonna happen?" She questioned, "If I give you another chance, I'll find a way to hurt you back then you'll hurt me again and in the end, it doesn't solve anything!" She said.

"I don't care," Owen yelled, "I love you!"

"Love me, Owen?" Nikita scoffed, "You love me? You call cheating on me love, Owen? I don't believe you."

"I know I screwed up real bad, but can prove it to you if you'd just give me another chance." His voice was almost too begging that all it did was infuriate Nikita. And her with alcohol really didn't go well when she was mad.

"You just have to trus-"

He didn't even get to finish. Her furious outburst made him shut up the second the words begin to slip out of his mouth.

"You have lost the right to ask for my trust!" Nikita yelled, "It's because I trusted you that I'm hurt right now. It's because I trusted you that I'll be divorcing your ass. You make me sick!" She spat with disdain, "I trusted you and you have cut me deeper than anybody has in my entire life." She spoke through greeted teeth.

"I love you," Owen repeated, "I love you and I mean it."

By then, tears were streaming down Nikita's face. They weren't just tears. They were angry tears and hurtful tears. It was just pissing her off how he keeps saying he loves her. You don't call it love when you commit adultery and it was more of a shame because she didn't actually know how many times he's cheated in the course of the two years they've been married. It couldn't have been the first time if he had the guts to do it in this room. The bedroom where they used to sleep-in

"You keep saying that like it means something," She swallowed bittersweet, "I. Don't. Believe. You!"

Owen was pulling her against his chest as if she needed his comfort. She pushed him away from her as hard as she could and he stumbled to the nearest wall inside the closet and he might have knocked down the shoe collection.

Nikita then continued packing as fast as she could because she knows that if she stays here for one more second, she's going to lose it and to be honest, she just wanted Michael. She wanted to hug him and feel his muscular arms around her for comfort. She wanted his comfort. Not Owen's!

She didn't even bother folding anything. She just shoved everything in the suitcase all at once then took a huge duffel bag and pack up her shoes. She emptied the drawer out and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

As she was washing her face, she felt hands on her waist and pelvic against her back.

'_What the hell does he think he's doing?'_ Nikita thought.

She lift her head up and Owen was pressing kisses on her neck. That disgusts her more than anything in the world. It disgusts her in more ways that you couldn't possibly imagine.

"Don't touch me, Owen."

He didn't listen, his hands begin to roam over her breast and he started ripping the buttons of her shirt. "What do you mean don't touch you, hunh?"

Nikita looked at him through the mirror in front of her and it boiled her blood. He was trying to fuck after he cheated almost twenty four hours ago.

Something inside of her just snapped and Nikita reached for the hairbrush right next to her on the sink and hit the mirror in front of her. It both surprised her and Owen when she picked up the broken piece of glass and threatened him with it.

"I dare you to touch me again, Owen." She challenged, "I fucking dare you!"

Owen raised his hands up in the air in surrender. "Alright," He whispered gently, "Put the glass down."

She went all day today without crying, without showing any emotions towards what was happening only because she was with Michael and he always brings the best out of her. She just ran yesterday when she found him on the bed with that other woman. She cussed him out, but she didn't react violently to it like any woman who's been cheated on would.

And right now, it just really hit her that he's hurt her and to make even more frustrating, he was trying to make it all better by fucking her like it was just a simple argument and they could get past it after he fucks her like a savage.

Hell no!

"Move."

Her tone was serious and the glass was still pointing at him as Owen walked out of the bathroom backwards.

"Keep walking and don't even look at me."

He did exactly as he was told. He didn't look at her, he didn't touch her. He just continued to walk out of her way.

Nikita bent on the floor and took a shirt from the suitcase and changed. She zipped the suitcase and the duffel bag then picked them up from the floor.

"You're D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G!" She spelled it out in his face fearlessly.

"And because you're such a disgusting asshole and the only thing smaller than your penis is yourself, I'm leaving you." She looked right into his eyes and took off the wedding ring on her finger, "Those two and a half years I've been with you, believe me when I tell you it was the most vulnerable time of my life."

She threw the ring on his face and she left. She left just like she did last night, but now, she left without tears. She left with pride, dignity and anger bundled up in every drop of blood in her body.

_And now she was ready to hurt Owen back in ways that have not even been invented yet._

888

_Well you guys asked for it and I did my best to give to ya! I don't know if that was good or not but your thoughts will only tell so please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought. I don't want to rush things with Michael & Nikita yet because well if Nikita gets with Michael right after she broke up with Owen, that doesn't make her any less disgusting than. Oops! Suggestions for the next chapter are open! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	10. Gratefulness

_Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews, they truly mean a lot and I'm glad that you guys agree with me about not rushing Michael and Nikita into a relationship again. The Nalex shippers have been asking if you guys will get to see a reunion between the two, the answer is: 'YES!' it will be emotional for the most part and I guess you guys will just have to see how it plays. More exciting stuff will come including a very beautiful wedding for the salex shippers out there. The least I could do is have Alex say the 'I do.' now you've been filled with a spoiler-of all that's coming, let's hope you stick around for them and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

888

Monday morning came bright and early and Nikita was getting ready for work and Michael was in the kitchen eating a bowl of fruity pebbles and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." She was all bubbly; you wouldn't guess she's someone with a lot in her plate lately. Getting a divorce actually made her happy and that's when she realized how vulnerable she's really been.

_Oh well, one less thing to worry about._

"Well you look hot for work, attorney Mears." Michael teased as Nikita walked in the kitchen to get some fresh made coffee.

"God, you're such a flirt!" Nikita rolled her eyes.

"What?" Michael pouted, "You're hot. Can't a guy speak the truth?"

Nikita rolled her eyes at him again and leaned down to peck him on the cheek, "What time are you getting home tonight?" She asked as she tousled with his hair.

Since he was kind and generous enough to let her stay here, she figured the least she can do is cook a warm-delicious meal for him to eat when he gets home after a long day of work. And besides, she didn't know the last time Michael had a well cooked meal and company over for dinner.

"Hm," Michael wondered, "Around seven… seven-thirty-ish? Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Nikita grinned, "I'll see you tonight."

_Guess its date night. _

"Have a good day." Michael shouted after her.

888

Nikita got to work at around eight o'clock. She knew she had a lot of work to do and she was ready for it. She didn't have to worry about Owen's constant whining. _'Are you coming home for dinner? What time are you done at work?'_

Everything felt good… felt free.

"Good morning!" Nikita gleefully greeted her assistant.

Sarah smiled back, "Well somebody's in a good mood!"

Nikita nodded as she plopped down on her chair and open one of her empty drawers and shoved her bag inside of it.

"You bet I am!" She replied.

Nikita logged in her computer and opened up a file that she had been working on last Friday before she left work.

"Anything new?" Nikita asked her assistant.

Sarah nodded as she typed into an electronic tablet to look at Nikita's calendar for the week.

"Actually yes," She answered, "one of your colleagues from the office downtown requested an emergency leave and he passed on a client to you. He left a file and he said you'd be able to get briefed about the case from that file."

Normally Nikita would groan about having new clients but not today.

"Where's the file he left?" She asked.

Sarah typed into a few things on the tablet. She had made copies of the file and sent it over in documents that way, things are more organized and she wouldn't have to worry about Nikita misplacing the folder somewhere.

"I'm sending it to your email right now."

Nikita took a small sip of her coffee and hummed, "Thanks, darling!"

Nikita was looking at the file and she was confused. All she knew was that it was a divorce file and she shook her head. And now that she was thinking about it, she knew she had to start filing a divorce herself.

"Sarah?" Nikita called.

Sarah poked her head back in Nikita's office and clapped to get Nikita's attention. "Yeah?"

"Did he say anything about the client coming for a meeting?"

"Let me check again," Sarah said, "I didn't attach the meeting dates in the file."

A few seconds later, Sarah dropped a schedule in front of Nikita.

"So I do have a meeting?"

Sarah nodded, "At five o'clock."

Nikita sighed, "Alright."

She was really hoping that this was all for the day because she really wants to get home before Michael does.

888

Five o'clock…

Nikita was getting ready for her meeting. She had to go over a lot of things because in the file, nothing was stated about why the client was getting a divorce or what they wanted out of that divorce.

A knock on her office door came and she knew it was meeting time.

"Come in."

She greeted the lady. She looked very nice and very depressed. Her heart ached for the woman and she knew she had to do everything possible to help.

"I'm Nikita…" She introduced.

The young woman smiled at her softly, "I'm Amy Johnson," She said, "My previous lawyer says that you were one of the best. He recommended you to me."

"Oh," Nikita chuckled as she signaled the woman to take a seat in front of her. She took out the file and disposed them in front of her then pulled her chair closer to the desk.

"So your case is a divorce?"

Amy nodded, "Been married to that guy for twelve years." She said.

Nikita looked confused. Twelve years of your life with someone and now they're divorcing. This almost makes her skeptical about happy ever after.

"What'd he do?" She asked sympathetically.

"Cheated…" Amy said.

Of course…

"Abused me… accused me of things I would never do…"

Nikita was noting all of this. She had to for when they were going to court. She can use all of this to her client's advantage for the process to go faster and for them to win the case.

"I'm sorry." Nikita sympathized.

Amy nodded, "How much will the cost be for the first trial?" She asked.

What Nikita didn't know is that Amy didn't have enough money to afford a lawyer and that's why that colleague transferred the case to her.

Nikita put all of that aside. She could see how desperate and unhappy the woman was. All she wanted to do was help.

"Let's talk about the cost later." Nikita smiled, "We just met. How about some tea or coffee, then we can discuss what you want out of the divorce?"

Amy nodded gratefully, "That would be great."

"What would you like? Tea or coffee?" Nikita asked.

"Tea would be great."

Nikita picked up the office phone and dialed the assistant number.

"Sarah, can you bring in some tea for my client and a cup of coffee for me, please?"

Sarah smiled, "Sure."

"Thanks sweetie."

Their drink came a few minutes later and over tea and coffee, they discussed a lot of things.

"I've been trying to divorce him for the past three years…"

"So you did sign a prenupt?" Nikita asked shockingly.

Amy nodded, "Yes." She replied, "Before I married Charles, he always knew that he'd be successful and he told me that he wanted me to know that if I marry him, I marry him for love and not for the money."

Nikita ran her fingers through her hair, "So you don't have a dime to your name?"

Amy shook her head unfortunately, "Not a dime."

This was rather a difficult case.

Nikita sighed understandingly. Most lawyers would give up on that woman and flat out tell her that they couldn't do business with her without the cash, but she wasn't most lawyers. People make this job all about money and for once she was determined not to. She barely knew this woman and yet she just wanted to help the poor woman out of the situation she was in. She wasn't going to give up on her.

"Tell me everything you want out of that divorce." She told Amy seriously.

"I just want full custody of my three kids and I want him to continue to pay for my mother's stay at the room care." Amy said, "And then he can have it all… he can have all his money, he can keep the house… he can have it all."

"You're sure?" Nikita asked unbelievably.

She didn't want anything from that man after twelve years of abuse… cheating… giving the guy sex whenever he wanted, and work a full time job as a mother and a wife.

She wanted nothing!

Amy nodded with pride. "I'm sure." She repeated, "He can have it all."

"I'll call you in a few days to tell you when we're going to court." Nikita said.

And that smile that grew on that woman's face made Nikita's day. Sometimes, it's all about helping others out of a tough situation. It's not always about the money.

"Thank you so much!" Amy cried, "You have no idea what you're doing for me."

Nikita smiled, "I do." She replied.

888

By the time it was six o'clock; Nikita had finished her meeting and was on her way out to go home. After having that meeting, she realized how much that could have been her with Owen. It all starts with one point before it gets worse and that little bit makes her realize how happy she is that Michael's back in her life.

Maybe everything did happen for a reason… after nine long years maybe that was god's way of showing her that she and Michael were always meant to be.

She took her bag from the drawer she had put it in earlier when she came in this morning and shut down her computer. She looked next to the computer and saw the picture frame of her and Owen on their wedding day on the desk. That didn't mean much to her anymore. She took the picture out of the frame and ripped it into small pieces then put them in the trash.

She pushed her chair under the desk and turned the lights off.

"You're leaving this early?" Sarah was shocked. Normally Nikita works late… even after she leaves; Nikita was still at the office most times.

And today she was leaving, it was barely seven…

Nikita smiled. "Yeah," She replied, "I have somewhere to be with someone."

She tossed the keys at Sarah. "Lock up when you leave."

888

It was about seven forty when Michael opened the door of his home. The house was dark and lit up with candles which confused him until a familiar and intoxicating smell stopped him mid-way into the kitchen. It was his favorite meal… the whole entire smelled like it and he smiled.

"Nik…?" He called.

From his spot in the living room, he could see the food on the table and the candles lit up next to a bottle of wine. This was the first time in a long time he was actually eating food that was cooked from this kitchen in the two years that he's been living here.

Nikita came from the kitchen at the sound of his voice wearing a casual short black and white dress with flowers on it and a small belt around her waist. She wore a short pair of black heel boots to match it with her dress.

"Welcome home." She greeted.

Michael dropped his keys on the table in the living room and removed his jacket then tossed it on the couch. He walked in the kitchen and gave Nikita a hug.

"Now I know why you asked what time I'd be home." He poked her nose, "Thanks for doing this."

Nikita rolled her eyes at him. She didn't want him boosting his ego too much. Well at least she didn't want him to get the wrong purpose of this dinner.

"Please, don't flatter yourself," She said, "I just did it because I feel sorry for your kitchen and I'm sick of you ordering in every night."

Michael chuckled at her as he pulled her chair out for her and kissed her cheek.

"Doesn't matter. I still appreciate it."

He didn't think she knew how much this meant to him. It's been a very long time since he's eaten something that didn't come from a fast food, or a restaurant, which in most case cost him a lot of money. And it's also been a long time since anybody cooked his favorite meal.

He pulled out his own chair after he did the honors of opening the bottle of wine. He poured some into Nikita's glass before he poured some into his glass.

Dinner was served shortly after. It was the most creamy, most delicious mash potatoes Michael's ever had in a long time. Although he hates vegetables, he didn't want anything to go to waste tonight because he appreciated it. He appreciated the fact that Nikita got off work early to make this dinner happen.

He had a little bit of peas; a little bit of carrots and the best damn steak he's ever had in a long time.

"So how was your day?" Nikita asked.

She wasn't eating much. She was never a big fan of meat but she made the exception of cooking it tonight because it's Michael's favorite and by some miracle she remembered that.

"It was great." Michael replied, "How about yours, how was it?"

Nikita smiled, "It was interesting."

Michael raised a questioning eyebrow. "Interesting how?"

"Had a new client and she's getting a divorce after twelve years with three kids." She said.

Michael seemed confused. Shouldn't that make her sad because she was in the same scenario… she just wasn't married to Owen for twelve years and thank god they didn't have three kids.

"That's sad…"

Nikita nodded, "I know, but that's not the interesting part."

"Then what is the interesting part?"

"The interesting part is that she doesn't have a dime to her name and all she wants out of the divorce is custody of her kids. She can't even afford to pay me." Nikita informed.

"And what did you say?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," Nikita replied, "I'll help her go to court. I don't care about the money. When there's kids involved in an unhappy marriage, you don't mess with that."

Michael knew that this wasn't the real reason she didn't care. The real reason she didn't care about the money is because she has a heart. She always finds a way to help people when they're in trouble because that's who she is and he's proud of that.

"In that case," He picked up his glass of wine and cheered to a great day. "Cheers."

888

After dinner, Michael cleaned the dishes and put the left-over in the fridge. It was only fair because if Nikita cooked then he could clean. Hecan get used to that a few times a week.

_Being roommates actually wasn't that bad at all…_

They brought the rest of the wine in the living room with them and lit up the fireplace as they cuddled together and watched the beautiful view outside the windows.

"Thanks again." Michael whispered as he looked down at Nikita who was curled up against his chest under a blanket.

Nikita tilted her head up to look at him and smiled. "You're welcome."

888

_Well that was it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave me a review to let me know what you thought! I don't know if I should get Michael & Nikita together in the next chapter so you guys can either suggests something in your review or tell me if you want them together next chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	11. DIVE

_I'm sorry about the time skip guys but it's very needed right now! Thank you so much for all the review and hey, those reviews get you guys fast updates so keep them coming!_

888

_One month later…_

At first she didn't mind it at all because it really wasn't her place to tell him who he should or shouldn't date since they weren't together. They were just roommates and it was only for a certain amount of time. _(So she thought.)_ But however, Nikita couldn't help how jealous she felt when this girl started coming over to Michael's house for three weeks straight and twice a week, sometimes even four days in a row.

She never acted like she was jealous and never even bothered to ask Michael about her, but one day, she just got really fed up. Michael was locked in his office with that girl for two hours and any woman, no matter what your relationship is with him, you'd certainly be curious as to why he was locked in a room for two hours with a girl.

She couldn't believe it. When she moved in with Michael, she didn't expect this. Hell she didn't even know he was seeing somebody, had she known, she would have never asked to stay.

It was about nine o'clock when Michael walked that girl out for the third time this week and he could tell something was wrong by the way Nikita just jump off the couch and went to one of the master bedrooms where she slept in.

As soon as the girl left, he went to look for her and he found her already dressed in another outfit from her pajamas into a black dress and she was packing her clothes in a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nikita didn't bother to look at him as she was busy emptying the drawer and folding clothes into her suitcase.

"Moving out," She replied, "Like I told you before, I was staying here for a short amount of time until I find an apartment."

"So you were just gonna leave without telling me?" Michael asked.

"I didn't want to keep invading your privacy. After all, this is your house." Nikita murmured.

And that's when Michael finally realized what this whole thing was about. His assistant that's been coming over often lately.

'_Well what the hell was I thinking?'_

"Alright," He sighed as he grabbed Nikita's hands, stopping her from her furious and quick packing to escape. "What's this really about?" He asked.

Nikita looked at him unbelievably with a cocked eyebrow. "Seriously Michael," She begin exhaustingly, "I'm twenty-six years old, I don't have time for that kind of thing and it's the same reason why I'm getting a divorce right now. You can't be smashing somebody one minute and then act like you want me back the next." She exclaimed, "That's not fair to me! I'm not some toy you can just play around with."

"What?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Michael, I swear to God, I'll slap you if you're pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about." Nikita threatened seriously.

"I'm serious," Michael said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Three weeks in a row, twice a week, and the same girl have been coming over your house and you two spend two hours locked in your office. I'm not stupid, Michael." Nikita interjected.

Michael gasped heavily. For god's sake the girl is just his assistant and it's strictly business between the two of them.

"It's not what you thin-"He began.

"Don't you dare say it's not what I think it is Michael." Nikita warned him.

"It's not!" Michael exclaimed, "It's not what you think it is!"

And then suddenly he felt a sting across his face then realized that Nikita had slapped him for real.

"Ahhh! Damn it!" Michael groaned as he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her back and forth. "It's not what you think it is."

And it seemed like each time he says it, he earned another slap that's harder than the one before.

"She's my assistant, ok? It's nothing personal. She requested maternity leave because she's pregnant so she's trying to find me a new assistant to replace her while she's gone and it's taking time!" Michael finally burst on the fourth slap.

Nikita felt so stupid afterwards, she couldn't even look at him. Not only was she being a jealous bitch, she just slapped him too.

"If I wanted to fuck a girl, I wouldn't do it here because e I'm not your stupid husband. I respect you enough and I would have the decency to go to a freaking hotel!"

But as furious as he was, he couldn't help but be turned on by her jealousness. To him it just meant that she didn't want him with anybody else anymore than he does.

"I'm sor-"

Before Nikita could finish her words, a pair of lips was devouring hers in a fervent kiss. The kiss was almost too lustful and needy, but it just made her want Michael more than she had been.

The clothes were peeling off their bodies one by one until they were left in nothing but their underwear. As Michael embrace Nikita in his arms, a cute moan escaped her mouth causing her to part her lips slightly… just enough to let his tongue slip in her mouth.

He hoisted her on top of the drawer and one of his hands came to rest behind her neck as his fingers played in her dark locks and the other hand held her closely against his burning chest.

They pulled away for a short breath and Michael looked directly into Nikita's eyes. He could see the need in her eyes and he yearned for it, he wanted to make love to her and while looking into her dark-brown eyes, he knew that she wanted him to make love to her too.

Michael's hands gently rise to stroke her soft cheek. Nikita flinched and Michael hesitated for a moment before framing her face in his large hands. He tilted her head back, his green emerald eyes calm and dark as he brought his lips back on hers.

Nikita's hand came wrapping around Michael's neck and Michael let his hands drop down the curves of her body. He gently caressed her thighs and wrapped her long legs around his waist. He lift her off the drawer, never even once bothering to break the kiss as he walked backwards to the bed.

Michael pushed the suitcase on the floor with a gentle kick of his foot before he fell on the edge of the bed with Nikita straddling his lap. Their lips detached for the briefest moment and they both knew it was inevitable, they both knew that they couldn't stop the other even if they tried just by looking into each other's eyes. It's definitely been too long!

"Say what you want to say." Michael whispered softly as he pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I want you," Nikita said shamelessly.

And that's all it took for Michael to flip her onto the mattress and hover over her. To him she looked so beautiful, so unique and glowing. He clapped his hands twice and the lights automatically turned off, leaving it to the extraordinary view outside the windows to create light for them as he prepared to make sweet, passionate love to her.

Michael gently leaned down and kissed her again, Nikita's hands slipped up his chest and came to rest on either side of his neck. Small whimpers left her mouth as his tongue touched her bottom lip, coaxing her lips open slowly, and let their tongue collide together again.

Their bodies tightly pressed to each other, it made them both feel warm and tingly. Michael pulled away again and earned a whimper of loss from Nikita.

"Michael…" Her tone almost sounded begful and it pained him because he wants to make this special and worth the long wait of nine years.

_These waters, can get a little busy  
But I got experience_

Nikita gasped as Michael's lips began trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts, his hands molding them, feeling the soft roundness and weight in his palms. His hands continued trailing along her bare skin, his head bowing lower in order to trail more kisses on her naked stomach, sending chills coursing throughout her.

_Don't mind trecking to the storm  
Long as I know that you're here with me baby  
Shedding all your innocence_

Nikita's moans echoed throughout the dark room as Michael's finger trace her clit over the wet fabric of her black thongs.

His lips captured hers again in a sweet, passionate kiss as he rolled onto the mattress and flipped Nikita on top of him. A small squeal of surprised escaped her lips at her ass being grabbed.

_I see the walls are looking like they might precipitate  
Until I'm in so deep, it's up to my waist  
But I promise girl I ain't afraid…_

Michael's lips traveled down her neck and Nikita threw her head back in ecstasy. He gently bit here and there while sucking on the pulse point of her neck at the same time. They came to a sitting position on the bed with Nikita's legs straddling either sides of Michael's waist. His face was now buried in her breasts. His hot breath made goose bumps grow on her smooth skin.

"How bad do you want me?" Michael asked.

Nikita placed an open-mouth kiss on his forehead, then his nose, the corner of his mouth and finally his lips. "Really bad." She whispered.

And she could have sworn she felt him smile.

_It's raining inside your bed  
No parts are dry_

Michael gently pulled down the strap of her matching bra down her shoulder and kissed her collarbone as he flipped her back onto the mattress and was once again in control.

His index finger touched her throat before trailing slowly down her chest, between her breasts and down her stomach. It ran down her abdomen before stopping just between her thighs, her body twitching beneath him as he offered her a small smile then he completely disappeared.

Nikita's panties were slowly being stripped down her legs one-by-one before her legs was slowly parted as far as they could spread and her knees were bent which gave Michael a much wider view.

It started with soft kisses between her thighs then it gradually increased to her wet core. Nikita closed her eyes and bit her lower lips until she could taste her own blood as Michael's tongue licked the outer lips of her folds.

_Loving makes you so wet, your legs, your thighs  
And ever since we first met I knew that  
I, I knew I was ready baby to take that dive_

She tilted her head, grasped hold of the sheets as she felt a pair of warm lips kiss her nub. The action was repeated a few times before she almost lost her consciousness from the tingling spasm that threatened to burst.

She never knew that being making love to could be so pleasurable!

_Can't help it, no  
I want you to feel me  
Every little bit of me baby_

Michael pushed his tongue deep inside her sucked on her wet clit that was poking out of its hood. Nikita squirmed with pleasure and fulfillment. She was moaning his name, and it only encouraged Michael to delve deeper, suck harder and taste the delicious juice coming out of her sweet pussy with joy. He blew warm air in into her wet hole and if possible, it only made her squirt harder with deep throaty moans.

"Ngh! Yes!"

"Yes what?" Michael pulled away and replaced his magic tongue with his thick fingers.

His middle finger mercilessly flicked over her sensitive clit as his index finger work on finding her personal spot. His finger made a _'come here'_ motion and pressed roughly at the area he knew was her G-spot.

"Michael…"

"Let me hear you say my name again, baby…" He commanded.

_I don't need a life saver  
Baby going deeper ain't gon' kill me  
And I love the rush you get from me_

The rhythm of his finger over her clit grew rougher and faster. Her orgasm was slowly building and it was intense and strong. She could feel it coming fast and her toes curled, her fingers gripped the sheets tighter, her teeth clenched.

"Michael!"

She was almost breathless and wordless. She could spend eternity yelling his name because she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this.

"Cum for me sweetheart…"

_I see the walls are looking like they might precipitate _

_Until I'm in so deep, it's up to my waist  
But I promise girl I ain't afraid _

She came, and she came hard. Her walls tightened on his fingers and to him, nothing's ever aroused him so much. Her face when she came was a picture he'd never seen before and will never forget. It was pure beauty.

He let his fingers slip out of her then brought his hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean from her delicious warm fluid.

Nikita was still panting and Michael's magical lips weren't helping at all as he trailed warm, wet kisses from her stomach up to her breast. He finally came face to face with her and he couldn't believe she was really underneath him, squirming at his touch or to say the least, moaning his name from pleasure.

_Nine awaited years and it's all worth it right now._

He stayed still on top of her beautiful body and looked into her eyes with so much interest.

"Do you know; how beautiful you looked when you came?" He asked seriously.

The smile could be seen in her eyes and Michael gently dropped his lips back onto hers.

_It's raining inside your bed  
No parts are dry_

He flipped Nikita on top of him again and using one hand, he easily unhooked her bra. The soft material fell on the floor and he pulled away to place a kiss on the base of her throat. Without the sheets, Nikita felt more naked. Shy but innocent and Michael loved it.

_Loving makes you so wet, your legs, your thighs  
And ever since we first met I knew that  
I, I knew I was ready baby to take that dive_

"No need to be shy," He whispered, "You're absolutely stunning."

His hard cock was pressed against her stomach and was bursting inside his boxers as he softly sucked on her erect nipples. A soft moan escaped Nikita's lips and he smiled.

His tongue flicked around her nipples and then he felt Nikita's long, slender fingers wrap around his hard member and gently begin to stroke it up and down through the fabric of his boxers all in the while, moaning from the pleasure his wet lips were giving her breast.

It was his turn to moan as the slightest bit of pre-cum drizzled out from the tip of his penis. His balls tightening and his cock hardening more and more by the seconds. It seemed like it was working out perfectly. They were both moaning and giving pleasure to each other. Michael's name was shouting through the dark night as he bit on Nikita's nipples and in return she grasped him tighter and stroked him faster.

Michael held back and saved himself the embarrassment of cumulating in her palm. He flipped her back on the mattress and shook off his boxers with a little bit of help from his excited lover.

He positioned himself between her legs and they both gasped at the feeling of being one again. _Nine years. Nine long years and the feeling was still unlike anything they've both ever felt_. It took about a second for Nikita to familiarize herself with the length going up her walls. He was bigger and definitely longer now comparing to the time he took her virginity.

_I'll be inside when the tides are rolling babe  
You'll be my place to hide, all night, all night, baby  
I'm not afraid to try_

Their lips met, unsure of who made the first move, he leaned down and she leaned up. Lips biting, tongue colliding, hips bucking, it all just clicked.

The rhythm was slow. After all she wasn't just some chick he was banging. To Michael, Nikita has always been that special person to him and she deserves to be making love to and not be fucked like a savage animal.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands grabbed his buttocks and pushed him up. Hips to hips, it was now perfect. He thrust into her, in… and out… slow and gentle as their lips continued to move against each other.

Inch by inch, he was fully inside her. Bodies spamming, their lips broke apart and Nikita panted as Michael buried his face in the crook of her neck and held both her hands hostage over her head.

"Faster!" Nikita begged.

_And knew I, don't mind playing in the rain  
And I was hoping that I get to take that dive_

He touched her, he tasted her and Nikita felt like a woman for the first time in a very long time. Michael finally obeyed and decided to increase his pace. He wanted to please as much as possible. Make her forget about Owen, about getting a divorce, about everything that troubled her.

And it worked. Nikita's mind went blank and tears of joy begin to build in her eyes.

They both moaned loudly as Michael begins to pump her. Her pouring, delicious juice quickened the pressure between her legs and it's too pleasurable, it made the feeling become excruciating and overwhelming.

With waves of ecstasy growing higher, Nikita's stamina leveled Michael's as sweat ran down his back. Her nails digging down his back and she gasped between labored breathings.

Michael's blood boiled right beneath his skin, sweat pouring out of his pores, but he continued pleasing her. He kept the fast pace as steady as possible while he stretched deeper into her womb. Soon, he felt a fluttering throb inside her and he knew she was cumming as her walls clenched his hard shaft.

_It's raining inside your bed  
No parts are dry  
Loving makes you so wet, your legs, your thighs_

It happened at the same time. Michael's last deep thrust sent both of them to a cycle of endless pleasure. She finally found what she had been seeking for. It felt… it felt absolutely mind blowing.

Michael sealed the sensation with a deep, passionate kiss that was rather sweet and soft.

_And ever since we first met I knew that  
I, I knew I was ready baby to take that dive_

Not a word was said as Michael pulled out of Nikita and rolled next to her on the mattress. He lift the covers and Nikita rolled on top of him and lay her head on his stomach as their heartbeats begin to slow down. The smell of latex filled the room and they both sighed.

_It happened… it really happened._

Michael gently grabbed one of Nikita's hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. His other hand was used to lightly caress her naked skin.

"How many women have you slept with in the past nine years?"

Michael was so confused. They just had sex and that's what she asked him after literally five minutes of silence.

"A few," He answered honestly, "But none of them were you. I never took time with them like I just did you." He added.

Nikita pressed a kiss on his chest and smiled, "Thank you for being honest." She whispered.

"Now can I ask you a serious question?"

Nikita glanced up at him and nodded, "Sure." She replied.

"Form a scale of one to ten, how jealous were you tonight?" Michael asked.

Nikita smiled at him. _'Why didn't she know that's what he was going to ask?'_

"I was about to move out of your house," She chuckled, "How about we double that and make it a twenty?"

"Twenty?" Michael wondered amusingly as Nikita moved up to his chest. "That has got to be the sexiest thing ever."

Nikita rolled her eyes at him as the gap between their lips closed in a fervent, teasing kiss. The white sheet was being pulled over their head and Michael pulled away with a smirk.

"Why am I feeling like I'm up for round two?" He asked in a whisper.

"Because you had it coming."

And that night, not a drop of sleep went through their bodies. It was full of love and sanity between the sheets and endless moments of pleasure.

888

_Well here you have a very terrifying long chapter! Yep. It's long! I know most of you guys wanted Owen & Nikita's divorce to be finalized before anything happens between Michael & Nikita, but if I take Owen out of the story completely then there won't be no more drama and I have a lot up my sleeves with Owen still in the picture. (To top it all, this is a drama story.) Be ready for a lot of sex, jealousy and emotional wrecks. Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter. (Sorry if it sucked!)Until next time, Xoxo!_


	12. Falling In Love Again

_Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you guys liked the jealous Nikita and very soon, you guys will see some more of that jealous side from both Michael and Nikita. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stay tune for more romance, jealousy, emotional stuff and drama!_

_888_

Those past few weeks have been amazing! Nikita was living the happy life she always imagined to have when she was younger. She knew how deep she's hurt Michael and it was still taking time for both of them to get used to being together in any type of way but if there's one thing she wasn't complaining about was the sex.

When that man touches her, her whole entire body feels like it's in flame and when he kisses her, it's like nothing else in the world exists but them in the moment. The way he still cares, wraps his arms around her at night is nothing compared to when she was with Owen.

And that's when she realizes that her marriage with Owen was just rushed. She was twenty-three and had lost all hopes of ever being in love again but boy was she wrong. She spent three years with Owen getting fucked but not being making love to and still he ended up cheating.

With Michael it's different. Always has been. Physically, emotionally, mentally and in bed. Those past few weeks she has learned what a real _orgasm_ feels like in a long time. With Owen, she often had to fake it but with Michael, he just knows how to satisfy his woman. In that area he's very generous.

Thursday nights both Michael and Nikita normally work late nights but Michael's the one who usually gets home the latest but tonight was vice versa. When Nikita pulled in Michael's large garage, she was surprised to see his work-car parked in the driveway.

She got out of the car happily because she just couldn't wait to see him. She's been away from him all day and the feeling of ending the day in his arms was rewarding after spending a long day at work.

And this is where it's different again. She could work for hours a day without thinking about Owen when she was with him but with Michael, he does those things throughout the day where he sends her anonymous gifts and calls her even if it's for a few minutes to tell her how much he really misses her and how much he cannot wait for her to get home. Those kinda things make her feel loved and special!

888

Using the spare keys of her _new home_ she unlocked the door and Michael was nowhere to be found. She called but no answer and it just reminded her of that night she came home to find Owen in bed with another woman.

It instantly made her furious and scared to go to the bedroom she's been sleeping in with Michael. When she walked down the hall, there was nobody there. As a matter of fact it was empty and to say that she was relieved was an understatement.

After searching the entire first floor house, Nikita sighed as she thought about where he can possibly be. It's either on the balcony looking at the world from a better view or in the garden where he spends his free Saturdays cleaning or the Jacuzzi hot tub.

She looked on the balcony first but he wasn't there and she knew for sure that he wasn't in the garden and there was one last place he could be and that's in the Jacuzzi.

Very much, her guess was true. He was there with a bottle of champagne in a bucket next to him and he was smoking a cigar. Something she found quite sexy if you'd ask.

Nikita smiled at the sight of his muscles popping and his mischievous smirk. "Well look at you… all sexy and handsome." She teased.

Michael placed the cigar in the ashtray then blew out the smoke from his mouth. "I've been expecting you." He said.

"Really?" Nikita asked with a raised eyebrow, "How long have you been home?"

"I just got home," Michael replied, "Like half hour ago."

Nikita nodded amusingly as she stepped out of her high heel shoes. "Well you seem pretty comfortable."

Michael mused to himself smilingly. "Yeah," He agreed, "But a little company wouldn't kill."

Nikita walked around the perimeter of the Jacuzzi that was the size of her large pool and begin to strip out of her mini dress teasingly while Michael watched.

Michael licked his lips, not trying at all to hide his interest in what she was doing. When her bra hit the floor that's when his lips stretched in a smile.

"Ahhh," He groaned, "I gotta warn you, I'm not wearing anything under."

"Kinda sounds exciting." Nikita whispered seductively.

As soon as Nikita got in the water, she felt her body relaxed against Michael's naked chest. She leaned on Michael's shoulder and tilt her head so he could place a kiss on her lips.

"I didn't know you smoked." She pointed out, "Especially cigars."

Michael nodded, "I do once in a blue moon." He joked, "Have you?"

Nikita shook her head with a chuckle, "I tried cigar once and I lost my voice for a week." She replied.

Michael chortled lightly, "Argh, you had the German cigar. The Cuban ones are better." He informed as he picked up the cigar from the ashtray, "Try it."

Nikita took the cigar from him and huff the on the bud then blew the smoke out in circles. An _hn_ soundescaped her lips and she nodded. "It's actually not that bad."

"I told you." Michael smirked as he kissed her cheek. "How was your day?"

Nikita pouted at him sadly. "Long and exhausting!" She murmured.

"Aw," Michael squealed as he wrapped his arms around Nikita's petite form, "I think you should take a break from work and go on a vacation." He said.

"I wish I could but I can't." Nikita whined.

"I think you in a bikini on a beach in some island with me sound really good." Michael continued convincingly as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Nikita moaned, "I can't!" She said again, "I have to represent someone in court on Monday, and plus I want to get the divorce papers over with which I don't even want to think or talk about right now."

"Alright, I won't push it." Michael surrendered, "But I bet I can help make your day a little less exhausting." He said as he poured her a glass of champagne.

Nikita took a sip of her drink then settled it back on floor. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Hm," Michael hummed as his hands came to rest on either side of her head. He gently massaged her scalp tantalizingly with his large hands and Nikita closed her eyes at the feeling and bent her head back.

Michael chuckled lightly at her moans. "I think you got the idea." He murmured as he his fingers worked down her cheek and gently stroked every muscle of her head with soft pressure.

"How does that feel?" He asked, nipping on her earlobe and gently biting.

"You're amazing, baby." Nikita moaned loudly as his hands gently traveled down her shoulders.

His thumbs gently stroked the muscles of her neck in circles and he could feel her relax more and more as he continued. He pushed her hair to get cleavage of her neck and pressed a gentle kiss on her neck then gently begin to rotate his fingers back and forth over the muscles of her shoulders. Sending both chills and relaxation down her spine.

"That feels so good!" Nikita wailed.

She could hear her muscles cracking and it felt great. It was then she realized how stiff she's been.

The uncontrollable whimpers escaping Nikita's lips as Michael begin to fondle her breasts aroused him in ways you couldn't possibly imagine. He was unbelievably turned on. And every time she moaned deep in her throat or whined in pleasure he felt the heat between his legs grow steadily more intense and it wasn't even caused by the hot water. His mind was a haze. His only focus was her, her body, the sound of her, the feel of her. To make her feel good and relaxed. She deserved it after such a long day.

Nothing turns a woman on more than a man who knows how to do his thing.

"Unh," Nikita took one of his hands and directed him to where she wanted to be touched. Where she yearned to be touched.

Michael could feel himself getting harder and harder by the seconds as he continued to rub her breast between his fingers and touching her in ways that has her begging for more.

He teased her clit, rubbing just with the right amount of pressure. He knows how her body works and what pace makes her feel good.

"How are you feeling right now?" He asked.

Nikita moaned pleasurably. _Who knew being in a hot tub could be so much fun?_

His lips captured hers in a rather rough kiss as his fingers penetrated her mercilessly. He took her lower lip between his own and sucked hard as he ran his tongue along the swollen skin.

"Open up for me, baby." He turned her around so she was facing him and pressed her against the faucet which was pouring out hot water. His lips traveled down her neck, to her collarbone and finally to her perky, round breast. He took them in this hot mouth. His tongue circled around her hard erected nipples experimentally as she writhed against him.

Nikita subconsciously spread her legs widely under the water, almost horizontally due to her flexibility. She could feel her body shuttering under his touch and it made her vulnerable. She was never one who gets trapped at a vulnerable state but Michael had the ability to make her feel that way whenever he wanted. He was teasing her, doing all types of things to her body and she was impatiently frustrated at him.

"Michael… please!" She begged.

She wanted to be taken to a world full of ecstasy and bliss. He knew just how to do that but she knew he would only do it when he pleases because well… he's Michael. He only does things on his own terms.

And it was one of the major reasons why she loved him. He makes his own rules and follows them but sometimes she wishes he wasn't so self independent and stubborn.

Nikita felt him wrap her long legs around his waist, firm and tight then slipped his talented, slender finger deeper into her. His fingers massaged her clit in circles. It was almost too pleasurable and the exciting angle made him hit all the right spots.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her teeth bit on his shoulders and he restricted her from fully coming down her high. He teased her even more if that was even possible. Nikita purred as his fingers jerked inside her, making her body brutally spasm from consciousness.

Michael pulled her back from his shoulder and kissed her sweetly. Open-mouthed kiss on her swollen, pink lips. His tongue gently slipped inside her mouth and then everything fell apart.

…

Each thrust brought them closer to their limits. Each drive buried them deeper into each other's flesh. The sensation was unlike anything they've both ever felt. Everything around them was a blur. They were both focused on satisfying each other's needs. Michael could feel Nikita clenching around his shaft and her juice milking him as she continued to bounce on him.

Their breathings became shallow, their hips meeting each long thrust, jolts of electricity buzzing through their entire being. Their skin burned against each other's as they rode each other out of their wild and wonderful sheer of ecstasy. They lasted a few more minutes before all there was before them was a sea filled with blissful water and they found release and peace together as they exploded and cried out each other's name. It felt new and it was a total new sensation.

They both haven't felt this good… and exhausted in well… in forever!

It took a few minutes for their breathings to get back to regular but they never let go of each other. Instead, their lips met in a dominant kiss where their tongues were exploring familiar territories.

When Nikita playfully nipped at Michael's lower lip, he groaned softly. She smiled against his lips because she loved the ability she had to turn him from completely aroused to sentimental whenever she pleased.

Her hands slipped from his chest to his neck and deepened the kiss once more. One of Michael's hands held her securely and the other treaded in her wet hair gently. The kiss was consuming, full of love and passion.

Then they came short for breath again and pulled away to look into the other's eyes.

"I love you." Nikita breathed.

But sadly, she never got a reply back because her phone went off and killed the moment completely

888

_Well here you have it! That last part will be a problem in future chapters but next chapter the fun will be gone for Michael & Nikita. I hope you guys will like what's going to come up pretty soon. Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Until next time, Xoxo _


	13. Home

_Thank you guys for all the reviews. I know I haven't update in a few days but I was figuring how this story is going and when to bring Owen back… I hope you guys will like this chapter._

888

Its seven o'clock and Nikita just woke up. Last night had been a long night for both her and Michael but this morning, she was paying the consequences. She's almost late for work.

She shook Michael gently next to her and he groaned. She smiled down at him. He can be such a baby sometimes and she guessed that's why she still loves him.

"Come on baby, wake up." She whispered, "You're gonna be late for work."

Michael groaned again. "Ok," He managed to convince himself to sit up and quickly gave Nikita a peck on the lips.

"What you got going on today?" He asked.

"I have to be in court at nine o'clock." Nikita replied as her feet hit the cold marbled floor and made her way to the bathroom. "The day hasn't even started yet; I want it to end already." She whined.

They went to the bathroom together and showered then begin to get ready for work.

Nikita is standing in front of the mirror in a couture black skirt and bra doing her hair when she felt Michael wrap his arms around her stomach and kiss the back of her neck.

"You look beautiful this morning." He said.

Nikita smiled at him from the mirror. "Thanks, papi." She turned her head back and let him kiss her lips.

She finished getting ready and from the corner of her eyes, she could see Michael fighting with a tie in the closet. Nikita chuckled to herself.

This reminds her of their first time going to a high school dance in tenth grade. He couldn't knot the tie to save his life.

"Come here," Nikita said.

"No, I got it." Michael argued.

Nikita rolled her eyes at him before pulling him by the neck. Michael sighed defeatedly as he stood in front of Nikita.

It didn't even take her a minute to finish tying the tie. She's a woman; she should know how it works.

"Thank you."

By the time it was seven forty-five, they were both getting out of the house, off to work.

They stood in the drive way together and kissed each other goodbye like they normally do before they both went their separate ways.

"Good luck with your case today, baby." Michael said as he stroked Nikita's cheek, "I'll call you later."

Nikita nodded. "Ok," She leaned over and kissed his lips then wiped off the red lipstick. "I love you."

"I'll see you tonight." Michael replied.

888

Nikita arrived to court just in time for the session. Three minutes later, the judge had walked in and sat down.

Judge Mathews banged his gavel and announced that court was in session. He then turned to Nikita's side and gestured his hand.

"Ms. Mears, please state your case for the court." Judge Mathews asked Nikita.

"My client, Mrs. Amy Johnson is filing for divorce from Mr. Charles Johnson on the ground of irreconcilable differences, and demands nothing of his assets but child support and full custody of their three children, James Johnson, Nathalia Johnson and Jaceyon Johnson with the exception of the kids visiting once a month and the agreement to keep paying for her mother's nursing services."

"Fair well," Judge Mathews nodded then turned to their opponent's side. "And Mr. Salomon, please state your case for the court."

"My client, Charles Johnson is filing for divorce from Mrs. Amy Johnson also on the ground of irreconcilable differences."

The bailiff collected the divorce petitions from both parties and handed them to the judge.

"Are both parties in agreements over the terms of divorce?" Judge Mathews asked.

"Yes your honor." Both lawyers replied.

"If both parties are in agreement, the divorce petition will be filed and approved in four weeks." Judge Mathews said as he looked at the evidences before him. "Let's now proceed to the children's guardian custody."

He looks over at Nikita and gave her the stage. "Ms. Mears, please debate why your client should get full custody of the children."

Nikita nodded, "My client deserves full custody of the children because not only is she the best guardian for the kids to be with, she believes strongly that her soon to be ex husband is an unfitted father."

"I object to that your honor!" Mr. Salomon stood up.

"Please let Ms. Mears finish." Judge Mathews said.

He looked back on Nikita's side and she smiled at him. "Can you back up that statement about Mr. Charles Johnson being an unfitted father?"

"Yes your honor," Nikita said as she provided her evidence. "Mr. Charles is a very high maintained business man and is incapable of giving the children his full attention and love due to his busy schedules. Also Mr. Charles Johnson works overseas, out of the country most of the time and is also a much known factor to illegal trafficking of women which he's committed adultery many times and my client doesn't want her children to be featured in those situations because they're still minors and infants and her soon to be ex-husband has a short temper for domestic abuse."

Charles swallowed hard and nudged his lawyer. "Why didn't you tell me they could use this against me?" He whispered furiously. "I'm paying you a huge amount of money for that and you're incapable of doing what I've asked of you."

Mr. Salomon bickered back in between gritted teeth. "I didn't know you dealt with hookers."

The judge analyzed the evidence in his hands after listening to every reasoning of Nikita's.

"Do you or can you decline any of those accusations towards your client, Mr. Salomon?"

"I… my client… your honor-"Mr. Salomon stuttered.

"I'll take that as a no." The judge interjected after all the stuttering. "Court is dismissed and will be re-session in fifteen minutes to finalize the children parental custody and child support care."

"Thank you, your honor."

They walked out of the court room and Amy hugged Nikita tightly. She didn't know what she'd do without her. She didn't have a dime and she still chose to represent her here today and win the case for her.

That woman has one heck of a heart…

"You have no idea what you just did for me." Amy said.

"Yes I do," Nikita smiled, proud of herself. "You're a woman, I'm a woman, consider it my part of understanding of what you're going through." She said, "And hopefully the next guy you end up with, he'll treat like you're supposed to be treated. Like a princess."

"Are you married?" Amy asked curiously.

Nikita wanted to say yes. She's not divorced yet, she's just separated with Owen and speaking of Owen, her phone has not stopped blowing off with text messages ever since she and Michael were in the Jacuzzi together the other night. She jut chose to ignore the text messages, the voicemails and the phone calls.

"I was married," She replied, "But now I'm happy with an amazing guy."

Just then her cell phone vibrated in her hands and she looked at the screen. It was Michael. He called just as he promised he would.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." She said to Amy.

Nikita answered the phone when she was just a few feet away from Amy.

"Hey baby girl!" Michael's always cheery voice said when she picked up, "How's it going?"

Nikita smiled, "its going good." She replied.

"How's your case doing?" Michael asked.

"We're on a fifteen minutes break right now but so far so good." Nikita answered, "Seems like you are a good luck charm after all."

Michael chuckled over the phone. "I'll tell you what?" He begins.

"What?" Nikita blushed.

"How about you come home early tonight, let's say around seven thirty…" Michael said, "You and me, date night, candle lit dinner, I'll cook. How's that sound?"

"That sounds pretty damn exciting." Nikita replied smiling.

"Alright!" Michael cheered, "Date night with my gal it is!"

Nikita shook her head unbelievably. She couldn't believe how amazing he is and it's a good thing she's employed, otherwise she'd spend eternity trying to repay him.

"I'll see you tonight." She said.

"Ok baby," Michael said, "I'll see you tonight."

888

Fifteen minutes passed and court was re-session as the judge said. He made his final decision on the children's custody and Amy won with four hundred dollar child support for each kids.

Court was dismissed again shortly after the judge gave his final words on when the divorce papers will be finalized and Nikita couldn't be happier about how her day went.

She did one good thing and that's what makes doing this job a whole lot amazing. Putting a smile on her client's faces. It's all that matters to her.

She hugged Amy once more again after the endless amounts of _'thank you's'_. She went back to her office building where she normally works when she's not in court like today.

She finished a few papers she had started a few days ago. Verified and sent a few emails that needed to be sent and met with a few other clients.

Her day was bright…

It was worth waking up today.

And then finally, her shift ended. She was going home to her best friend, and she couldn't be any more joyous.

888

Nikita's car pulled up in the parking lot at seven forty-ish. She was amazed when she came home to see Michael relaxing and waiting for her.

It was welcoming… and warm.

It's how she always imagined ending her day after a long day of work. With Owen she didn't have that time because she constantly had to work to pay the bills when he got fired from his old job and couldn't support everything financially until he got another job as a nurse.

But with Michael, she has the chance to take a break. Come home and relax.

Home…

That's what she calls this house.

Home…

Its home because she knows when her day ends she can come here and have a romantic dinner like tonight. Get a massage from Michael, talk about everything and nothing. And cuddle in each other's arms until the sun rises the next morning.

That's what home is supposed to feel like. That's what it's supposed to be.

"Welcome home." Michael greeted Nikita with a kiss.

She smiled at him kindly. He was her home and that's all she needs at the end of the day.

"Thank you." Nikita replied a she inhaled a deep breath. She could smell the food on the kitchen table from where she was standing and it made her stomach grumble.

"Did you really cook what I think I smell?" She asked smilingly.

Michael smiled back. "I don't know, did I?"

He remembered coming home once when Nikita first moved in with him and she had prepared all his favorite foods. He appreciated it… he appreciated her and he never got the chance to return the favor back.

He figured tonight would be perfect…

He guided her to the dinner table like the perfect gentleman that he is and pulled her chair out.

Nikita smiled at him. "Thank you."

Dinner was served with a very delicious salad entrée. Michael knows that Nikita doesn't eat meat so he went out of his neck and prepared a very delicious tofu to go along with the eggplant parmesan.

Of course it wouldn't be called a romantic dinner if red wine and some soft music wasn't a part of it.

They ate and laughed. They talked about random things that made them smile.

They were just both grateful for each other and they couldn't believe that they were seriously here with each other doing this.

Not in a million years…

After dinner Michael decided that Nikita should just relax and not worry about the dirty dishes. He'd just put them in the dishwasher early tomorrow morning.

They sat on the large couch and ate a variety of delicious chocolates while they drink wine next to the fire place.

They watched the wonderful view outside their window and nothing could be any more perfect.

Michael pulled Nikita on top of him and she straddled his lap then lay her head on his shoulder as Michael gently rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thank you for making tonight wonderful." She whispered.

Michael smiled and kissed her hair. "You deserve it." He told her.

And she did.

There's something he also meant to tell her over dinner but with all the other things they had to talk about, he almost forgot.

"I talked to Birkhoff today." He said.

"Hm," Nikita moaned, "How is he?" She asked.

She misses the nerd and thinking back to all the fun they all use to have together, it makes her really want to go down to Atlanta for Alex's and Sean's wedding and straighten things out. After nine years, all those people still matters to her and she feels like she owes them all an apology.

"You know Birkhoff…" Michael chuckled, "He's being his usual self."

"That sounds scary…" Nikita joked.

Michael laughed along and he felt Nikita bit his neck gently.

"What did you guys talk about?" Nikita asked curiously.

"Nothing important really," Michael replied, "But I do have to fly out at the end of next week for Alex's first wedding rehearsal."

Nikita pulled away to look into his eyes and pouted. "Couldn't you have told me that before dinner?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Michael chuckled and shook his head as he pecked her still pouty lips. "If I did, we wouldn't even have dinner." He said.

Nikita nodded. Well that's true.

"So for how long are you leaving?" She asked.

"Two weeks maximum?" He said. "You can survive two weeks without me, right?" He teased.

Nikita didn't know that for sure. She smiled lightly at him and shrugged before lying back on his shoulder.

Michael's bare hands lift up her shirt and ran his palm on her naked back. It felt peaceful and just relaxing.

888

They went to bed when they felt extremely worn out of their energy. They didn't sleep yet; they just continued to cuddle while waiting for sleep to overcome them.

"So I was thinking…" Nikita begin as she traced random patterns of circles on Michael's chest with her fingernails. "You'll be gone for at least two weeks and I'll be lonely."

Lonely…

That's a sad thought but it's just two weeks. Michael had not completely been listening to Nikita but he flinched soon after her last few words.

"So I won't have to sleep alone."

_What the fuck does that mean?_

"What are you talking about?"

Nikita looked up at him with raised eyebrows and bit her lips. "I didn't realize you hated dogs so much, papi. I'm sorry."

"Dogs?" Michael frowned, "I don't hate dogs."

"Then why are you freaking out?" Nikita asked. "I just asked if I could get a dog while you were going to be away." She said, "What did you think I was talking about?"

Michael blinked and scratched his head. "I'm sorry baby, I wasn't listening well." He apologized.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. "We can get a dog." He agreed.

"YES!" Nikita said excitedly. "She or he can be our little baby."

Michael shook his head. "You make me wonder about you sometimes."

Nikita giggled and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"What kind of dog do you want?" Michael asked.

He was praying to god he wouldn't say some big, huge scary dog or a Chihuahua.

"I don't know yet." Nikita replied.

"Ok, whatever you choose, just make sure it's not a Chihuahua?" He said.

Nikita looked up at him and pouted again. "What's wrong with Chihuahua's?" She asked.

"Have you seen how small those breads of dogs are?" Michael frowned, "And besides, they're such brats."

Nikita slapped his chest in return. "Be nice!"

"Ouch, it's true though!" Michael almost exclaimed.

Nikita giggled, "Fine, we can get another type, like a Doberman or a German Shepherd." She said. "I really don't know yet."

"Ok well we can get a dog when I get back from Atlanta." Michael said.

"Just not a Chihuahua!" He added again.

Nikita bit his earlobe this time and he screamed like a little girl.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I felt like it." Nikita replied.

He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows.

Nikita looked at him. She knows she's in trouble by the way he was looking at her.

"You're so dead…"

888

_Well this is it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it because next chapter Owen is definitely going to play a huge part in a Mikita fight and I want you guys to be ready for it. I'd like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	14. The Talk

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! It's good to know that you guys enjoy this story so much and I'm hoping you guys will like this chapter._

888

It's Wednesday night and Nikita was racing home to get to see Michael before he leaves. She still didn't like the idea of him leaving for two weeks but she understood that he's Sean's best man and needed to be present for certain things.

He did however ask her if she wanted to come down to Atlanta with him and she had refused. She knows how stressful planning a wedding can be and she didn't want to go down to Atlanta and put more pressure on Alex. Besides, she didn't feel mentally or emotionally ready to face Alex.

She didn't know what Alex looked liked.

People change… maybe Alex is not the same girl she knew back in high school because she can admit to not being the seventeen year old girl back in high school now that she's twenty six.

She got home and found Michael sitting on the couch waiting for her. She pouted at him… sad that he was really leaving her for two weeks.

"You're ready to go?" Nikita asked.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "No kiss, no hugs… what's going on?" He asked.

Nikita rolled her eyes, "Nothing." She replied.

Michael walked towards her and pulled her against him. "Well am I gonna get a kiss or not?" He asked.

Nikita groaned at him and pecked his lips. Much to her dismay, the kiss deepened and she was afraid that if she had kissed him, he'd end up not boarding on that plane tonight.

"Mhmm," Nikita moaned, "Babe, it's… you're gonna be late." She pulled away and looked into his green eyes. They always give her warmth.

"Ok, something's wrong." Michael said.

Nikita sighed. "Nothing's wrong. I just don't wanna feel sad about you leaving." She said honestly.

"You're sure?" Michael asked.

Nikita nodded. "Would I lie to you?"

Michael leaned in and pecked her lips teasingly. "I don't know, would you?"

"No." Nikita replied. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

888

They got to the airport just in time for Michael's flight. Though Nikita knew it was only for two weeks, she was sad. Those past few months, she's gotten so used to Michael… and being away from him is like losing her other half for two weeks.

Michael took his small suitcase in the back seat then stepped on the sidewalk. Nikita got out of the car and came to hug him.

"Have fun," She said as she repeatedly pecked Michael's lips. "Just not too much fun." She added.

Michael laughed, "I'll try to keep that in mind." He said.

"I love you."

Before Nikita could get a reply back, time had flew by and it was time for Michael to go check in.

She watched him leave and tried to pull it together. It's just two weeks.

888

Nikita was driving back home. She felt empty and lonely. Her phone has not stopped buzzing and every time the same number popped on the screen, she rolled her eyes at it.

Owen… Owen… Owen…

She doesn't care.

Annoyed, she finally picked up the phone after what seemed to have been a dozen miss calls.

She just doesn't want anything to do with Owen anymore. Ever since she left the last time, she has not tried to get in contact with him because in her mind she knows she's done.

Still she talked to him for the sake of answering so he can leave her alone.

She was going to be all alone in Michael's big house and when Owen offered to talk to her, she didn't know why she agreed to it, but she just did it hoping it will clear things up and he can finally stop blowing off her phone.

It pisses her off when her phone starts buzzing right in the middle of her and Michael squeezing in some personal time together. It just kills the mood completely and she knows if she told Michael that it's Owen, he'd probably smash her phone on a wall already or answer it just to cuss him.

Instead of driving straight back home, Nikita made a detour where she was going to meet Owen at a public coffee shop. She didn't want to be near him without other people being there. He just disgusts her and after almost two months, she doesn't know how he is.

When she finally got to the coffee shop, she didn't bother greeting him. She didn't want him paying for her coffee… she's here strictly for an adult conversation and it's exactly what she's going to have.

Being here made her feel as if she was disappointing Michael… or betraying him of some sort.

She knows what the feeling of betrayal feels like and she doesn't want Michael to go through that.

It's a horrid feeling.

"How are you?" Owen tried to be friendly.

After their brutal departure the last time Nikita was at his house, he knows they're not on good terms and judging by Nikita's mood… he knows better than trying to bullshit her.

Nikita pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "You said you wanted to talk, so let's talk."

888

_That concludes it for this chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. I am going to do a time skip again, so I'm warning you guys in advance. I'm hoping to bring a little drama back into the story and since this is left in kind of a cliff hanger, you guys don't know what Owen and Nikita talked about so things will get pretty heated soon. Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	15. First Real Fight

_Sorry for the long wait guys! I have been extremely the past few weeks and my computer was being weird o updating was a little difficult. But thanks to everyone who have been patiently waiting for this new chapter. It's greatly appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_888_

_Two weeks later…_

Michael had been gone for two weeks and Nikita missed him like never before. While he was gone, she had a lot to do because when he was here, she could hardly get anything done with him constantly showering her with love but in the end she wouldn't have it any other way.

Michael was supposed to come home sometime this week. When he left, he said that he'd be gone for two weeks, he didn't give the exact day he was coming back but after two weeks, Nikita was just ready to have her best friend back. After all, they had a lot to catch up on.

It was late in the evening and Nikita was getting ready to go home after a long day of work. To be honest, she was sad because she knew Michael wasn't going to be home. She tries to spend as much time possible at his house because it smells like him but tonight, for some reasons she felt extremely lonely and she just wanted him.

She took the elevator down to the parking lot of her office building and stepped out. She walked towards her car and realized that somebody was standing right next to the car and it freaked her out, especially because it was late at night.

As she approached closer, she could see the person smiling at her and then she got a closer look at his face and her whole world flipped upside down.

She ran and jumped at the person. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him all over his face.

"You're under arrest for working too much."

Nikita pulled away smiling at him. She couldn't believe he would surprise her like this. She repeatedly pecked his lips and hugged him.

"Never again, ok?" She murmured, "You're not allowed to leave me again."

"Ok." Michael giggled.

Nikita decided to leave her car in the parking lot and hopped in Michael's car instead. She'd just get a ride from him tomorrow morning.

888

It only took Nikita a few minutes to realize that they weren't going home as Michael was driving and she wondered where he was taking her.

Michael grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers before he brought them to his lips. "What's going on?" He asked.

Nikita smiled back at him and shook her head, "Nothing," She replied chuckling, "I'm just glad you're back."

"Ah," Michael nodded, "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah!" Nikita exclaimed in an _obviously_ kind of tone. "I thought I was going to sleep alone again tonight." She pouted and Michael thought she looked cute.

"Well you won't." He said and kissed the back of her hand again.

A few minutes later, they pulled up at a nice restaurant and Nikita smiled. _He always knows when to feed his woman._ She thought.

Michael got out of the car after he parked and came to the other side to open Nikita's door. She always loves that side of him. That southern gentleman side of him. Besides who doesn't love a guy who opens doors?

They walked in the restaurant together with arms wrapped around each other hips-to-hips. They ordered a table and over appetizers, they talked about Michael's trip and their day. Nikita was glad to hear that Birkhoff knew she was back together with Michael. She missed that nerd so much and now that she was thinking about it, she wondered if he got nerdier.

Their dinner came and they ate and did more talking. Nikita never once told Michael that she had talked to Owen but she knew that it was a conversation that they had to have. She just didn't want to have it right now because he just got back and she wanted to enjoy tonight. And maybe if she does him really good tonight, he'll get less upset with her when they have that talk.

888

They got home at about eleven o'clock. Michael kicked the door open with his foot while carrying Nikita in his arms. He didn't even get to their room; his shirt was already being ripped off impatiently. They both giggled when they fell on the bed on top of each other.

"That was fun…" Nikita randomly said when they pulled away for a breath.

Michael knew that she was keeping something from him because she's been uptight during dinner at the restaurant and she looked like she had to get something off her chest.

He gently unbuttoned the buttons of her shirt one by one and stripped her out of it, leaving her only in her bra and skirt. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips before traveling down her neck.

"Hm, I've missed you so much." Nikita moaned.

She could feel Michael smiling and she almost hated him for it. Funny how he's the only person who knows how to push all her buttons down…

He softly bit the skin of her breast and sucked on it until it turned a red-ish color. He pulled away to look into her eyes and Nikita whimpered from the loss.

"Spill it…" Michael said.

"Spill what?" Nikita stuttered. She hates that he knows her so well and she knew that it wasn't long enough until he ask her what she was keeping from him.

"What you've wanted to tell me ever since we were at the restaurant." Michael murmured against her skin.

Nikita sighed, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" She tried to change the conversation but Michael wasn't fooled easily.

Though, he did kiss her before he got serious.

"You can show me later," He said, "Now spill it."

"Ok," Nikita sighed again, "While you were gone, I talked to Owen…"

It was a good thing that he was still calm and he was still caressing her forearm with the tip of his fingers.

"What'd you two talked about?" Michael asked curiously as he kissed Nikita's shoulder. Though he didn't like where this conversation was going, he couldn't freak out the second Owen's name is brought up. He's not a little boy; he couldn't be insecure over a cheater when he's a better man.

Nikita shrugged, "We talked about a few things," She admitted.

"And…?" Michael questioned.

And that was the hardest part. Nikita didn't know how she can look him in the eyes and tell him that she's sort of back together with Owen because there was no such thing as _'sort of being back together'_

Either they are or they aren't…

"And we kind of both decided to…" She froze again. She couldn't do this to him. Not when things were going so good between them.

"Decided to what?" Michael frowned.

He didn't like the way Nikita keeps freezing on him. That didn't look good or sound good.

"We kind of decided to work things out…"

Ok… pause….

First thing going to Michael's mind right now is to automatically choke Nikita to death because of how hurt he felt…

Second was just how much he hated her right now…

And third was just get the hell out of here…

Now rewind…

Out of all these scenarios, he chose the third one and automatically backed away from Nikita brutally.

Nikita closed her eyes shut. She expected none less… she knew that was exactly what was going to happen once she told him.

Michael begin to get up from the bed and walk to his drawer to get a shirt because he really couldn't be near her right now.

"Michael… don't." Nikita begged.

"Don't what, Nikita?" Michael looked back at her angrily, "What am I doing that's so wrong right now?" He asked.

"Every time thing are going great, you always find a way to ruin it!" Michael yelled at her, "When I asked you if you would go back to him if he says he's sorry and will never do it, you said and I quote: _'it wouldn't matter. He cheated once and he'll do it again and I'm not trying to get an STD'_ and yet, this is the exact opposite of what you said you're doing!"

Nikita could feel the tears in her eyes close to falling. Nobody gets to her more emotionally than Michael does. She could handle the world being mad at her but she couldn't handle him hating her.

"Just let me explain…" She pleaded as she got off the bed and wrap her arms around his waist only to have it be pulled away.

"There's nothing to explain," Michael said, "You've made your decision already. You can go back to the cheating bastard if that's what you want and I'll just be the side sucker who always takes you back, takes care of you and will always be here to give you a good time no matter what you do… no matter how many times you've fuck up and hurt me because that's all I'm good for. You can take advantage of that all you want!"

The words were like fist bullets to Nikita's heart.

_How could he say that to her?_

He has absolutely no idea what he means to her or else he wouldn't be saying that kind of stuff. No idea!

"Michael, stop…"

Nikita tried to catch up with him on his way out the door but he was way too fast. She then realized that nothing will stop him because he just wanted to get far away from her and she didn't want that.

There's an explanation behind all this and he wasn't listening to the whole story. He was just mad and was taking it all wrong.

"Michael," Nikita called one last time. Her tone was serious and it got Michael's attention for a split second. That's all she needed… a second to convince him to listen.

"I swear if you walk out that door, when you get back I'm gone."

It was an ultimatum, something to scare him into staying and for the first few seconds after Nikita said that, she saw a hint of care in his eyes and she blinked it disappeared.

"I don't fucking care," Michael shrugged, "You can do whatever the fuck you want, stupid idiot!"

He slammed the door behind him and he left. Nikita just stood a few feet away from the door and let the tears fall.

Oh no, he didn't!

888

_Well here you have it for this chapter! Finally some drama between Michael & Nikita. I'm sorry guys, but it had to happen! Next chapter will be up soon and hopefully, some more will come. Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Until next time, Xoxo! _


	16. Commitment

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. I appreciate them and them a lot. There needs to be some tension in the story but don't worry, things will get better soon. I hope you guys will like this chapter as well!_

_888_

Nikita couldn't believe he had said that. If it was someone else, she would have walked out for real. She loves this man so much and she knew she hurt him once nine years ago; she wasn't planning on doing it a second time nine years later. She understood that he was mad and he had the right to be, but heck if he was mad then you bet she was too.

He didn't even give her a chance to explain. He didn't even care about what she had to say. He just walked out on her and called her a stupid idiot.

Nikita walked to the couch and slid down on the floor in the dark. Her legs bent at a one eighty angle; she laid her head in between her knees and cried silently. She didn't want to lose him twice. It worried her so much because she didn't know where he went or when he'd be back and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to go to bed without him and if she did go to bed with him, she didn't want him to be mad at her anymore.

…

Michael was just driving around. He had nowhere specific to go; he just wanted to get away from Nikita before he did something bad. He wasn't even mad, he just felt betrayed again. He couldn't believe that she'd break a promise she made herself.

Worst part out of all this is that he's falling in love with this girl again and then this happens. He wants to admit of being in love with her again but how is he suppose to trust her if she keeps on breaking his heart every time things are going great between them?

He had just one person he considered as his friend and it was Ryan. After Nikita's drunk night, they became close and they always went for drinks when they had the time and right now, he kinda was in need of a strong drink and someone to talk to.

He was close to the bar anyways so he drove there and he was happy to see that Ryan was working his shift. He walked to the bar and drummed his fingers on the counter to get Ryan's attention.

Ryan raised his head from pouring a shot for a customer and saw that it was Michael.

"Michael buddy," He was excited to see Michael. They've hung out a few times and he knew Michael was a good guy. "What's going on, man?"

Michael waited for him to finish serving his customer before hopping on a stool across from Ryan.

"You look like you can use a drink, man." Ryan commented as he pulled out a bottle of Michael's usual drink.

Michael ran his hand across his face and nodded, "Make that a little stronger."

Ryan nodded; he's never seen Michael this down since they've known each other. Michael's always this relax person and for some reason tonight, he looked sad.

"How's Nikki doing?" He asked inattentively as he pushed the drink in front of Michael and poured one for himself.

"She's the reason I'm here man." Michael admitted. He came here to talk and to drink, so he might as well get it off his chest. "She drives me crazy!"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I've know Nikita for a long time," Michael begin, "We were high school sweethearts and then she moved to New York for personal reasons and we lost contact for nine years. I just recently got reconnected with her and then I found out that she was married." He explained.

Ryan was looking at him with jaw dropping, "And then I met her that night she got drunk." He added.

"Yeah," Michael confirmed, "That night she came here, she got drunk because she went home to find her husband banging some other chick." He continued, "She stayed at my place that night and then we talked the next morning, she asked if she could stay until she could find an apartment, I had no problem with that so I told her she could stay for however long she wanted to." He finished.

"And then?" Ryan asked.

"And then things started to go back like old times between us." Michael said.

"Oh," Ryan mumbled, "So you and Nikita are like… you know?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah. It's been great between us for those past two months. Things were going smooth, it's like I had gotten my girl back again." He was so lost and Ryan could tell, "I'm falling in love with her again and then shit like this happen and I get scared it makes me so angry."

"What shit happens?" Ryan was confused.

"I went to Atlanta a few weeks ago and I just got back today. We talked and I know her really well… I could just tell that she was hiding something. I confronted her and she told me that she talked to her ex-husband who she said she was going to divorce… they agreed to work things out." Michael said, "I just feel like she doesn't know what she really wants."

"Well did you let her explain why she decided what she decided?" Ryan asked. He's a guy too but he's learned over the years to listen to women. Many of his relationships failed because he used to just flip shit and ended up losing those relationships until now and he'd really hate to see it happen to Michael.

"Not really," Michael replied as he finally brought his drink to his lips. He swallowed hard, "She told me she was leaving if I went out and I basically told her I didn't fucking care." He rubbed his forehead frustratedly. He didn't know why he was being such an asshole tonight.

"Look man," Ryan begin, "It sounds like you guys really love each other and I happen to like both of you. If I were you, I'd go home and talk things over." He said, "Maybe then you won't be so crazy."

Michael chuckled. It's kinda nice to have that male friendship. The only friends he has are back in Atlanta and the ones he has here are colleagues. He tries not to mix business and friendship so meeting a new person he likes is nice. And he likes the fact that he could get advice from a guy who sounds like he knows what he's talking about.

"My little sister is getting married next month; do you wanna come down to Atlanta for a weekend?" He asked.

Ryan nodded, "Hell yeah man," He replied, "I don't even fucking remember the last time I went out of town."

Michael got up the stool after taking one last shot. "I better get going," He said as they share a handshake, "Thanks for the drink and the advice."

"Anytime." Ryan replied.

"Alright, I'll catch you soon." Michael said.

Ryan waved goodbye, "Tell Nikki I said hi."

"Will do."

888

It was ten past one when Michael pulled up in the parking lot of his house. He was scared that Nikita might have actually left and if she did he didn't know what he was going to do.

He opened the door and the house was dark. He flicked on the lights in the entry room and in the corner of the couch, He saw Nikita on the floor sobbing. His heart broke in half. He wasn't sure if she's been crying ever since he left and he hated himself because he was the reason for those tears.

Nikita looked at him from the corner of her eyes and gently laid her head back on her knees. He didn't care so there should be no reason he'd be concerned if she was crying.

But deep inside, she was hoping it wasn't true.

Michael dropped his keys on the small glass table in the middle of the living room then walked to the corner Nikita was sitting at. He slid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Leave me alone." Nikita cried.

She begin to get up from the floor only to be pulled back down onto Michael's lap.

"Stop," Michael whispered, "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He placed a soft kiss on her lips as he wiped the tears from Nikita's eyes.

"You damn right you shouldn't have!" Nikita almost yelled at him but she never got the chance to because he keeps interrupting her with a kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"I just wanted you to listen," Nikita murmured, "You didn't even give the chance to explain anything. You just walked out on me carelessly."

Michael gently stroked the back of her neck and kissed her cheek. "I'm here now, you can explain." He said.

"When you left, I talked to Owen because I wanted to get the divorce process started," Nikita begin, "We went to court and he told the judge that he didn't want a divorce… that we could work on fixing things. There was a lot of blabbering in the court so the judge decided to give us a thirty day delay to talk things over and that was it." She explained.

Michael nodded. He felt like a complete fool!

"You said that you decided to work things out, when did that conversation happen?" He asked.

"Three day ago. He kept on calling and for my sake I agreed to see him and we talked like two normal adults during my lunch break at work. Nothing happened." Nikita replied truthfully, "And I haven't seen him or talked to him since then."

For some reasons, that made Michael feel a thousand times better. He needed to get a grip. He's nothing compared to Owen and he has to believe that Nikita is with him now and they're both fully committed to each other.

"I think you owe me an apology." Nikita said.

"I know, I know." Michael groaned. He hates admitting when he's wrong but he guess it's something he has to get used to.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"For not letting you explain." Michael replied.

"And what else?" Nikita asked.

"I don't know. Nothing."

"Really because I'm pretty sure you called me a stupid idiot." Nikita giggled.

"I did?" Michael raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe himself.

Nikita nodded. "It hurt my feelings."

Michael gently cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her lips sensually. "I'm sorry I snapped at you and most importantly, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings tonight. It wasn't my intention to ever do that." He apologized.

"Apology accepted." Nikita whispered.

"So how are we going to do this?" Michael asked.

The idea of sharing her with Owen disgusted him. He just wanted the divorce to be finalized already so he can have her all to himself.

"I don't know," Nikita said, "We'll just have to find a way to make it work."

Michael nodded his head. Relationships are all about compromising, trust and commitment. They'll make it work. They always do.

"Ok." Michael smiled, "But I have one question."

"What is it?" Nikita asked.

"How come I'm mad at you and I'm the one who ended up making you feel better?" Michael chuckled.

Maybe it was Ryan's little pep-talk or maybe he just can't see himself being mad at this woman for more than a few hours.

"Because you love me," Nikita grin "And I love you too, Michael." Her voice softened as she traced her finger tip over the shape of his mouth. "I love you so much and it scares me because the last thing I want to do is hurt you again. I love you more than words can describe. The love I have for you now is stronger than what I had for you nine years ago."

Michael's eyes begin to water but because it was a little dark, Nikita could hardly see it and he was glad. He wanted so much to return the favor back; he knows how much he loves Nikita and it killed him because he's not ready to put it into words. But actions are stronger than words, he'd just have to keep showing her and proving it to her every single day. He could do it.

"You love me?"

It wasn't even supposed to be a question after what she just confessed to him but he couldn't help it.

Nikita nodded, "Yeah."

Michael gently pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around his waist instead of her sitting on his lap bridal style. His arms were firm around her waist and his lips were next to her ears.

"Prove it." He whispered seductively.

Nikita smiled. She liked where this was going so far.

"How?" She whispered back.

"Kiss me." Michael's tone suddenly changed completely and it made Nikita melt like roasted marshmallows. "Suck my tongue." He commanded.

In seconds she was kissing him long and passionate. Teeth clenching, lips biting and they were sucking at each other's tongue vigorously.

"You taste like whiskey." Nikita murmured against Michael's lips.

Michael smiled. "It's because I was drinking whiskey." He replied.

They pulled away breathlessly with smiles on their faces. This was a good foreplay for a long night.

"Can we get a dog now?" Nikita asked.

Before Michael went to Atlanta they talked about getting a dog and he said they could adopt one when he got back.

Tomorrow was Friday and they were both going to work but they had the weekend free.

"Yeah," Michael nodded, "We can go get one Saturday."

888

_That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Owen will be back in the next few chapters hopefully and some heat is going to rise up between him and Nikita. (Exciting right?) I hope so. And the Nalex reunion is so close! Get ready. And how cute is it going to be? Michael & Nikita with a dog, a little family of their own? Well please review and let me know what you thought about this long, horrifying chapter. Until next time, Xoxo! _


	17. Puppy Love

Saturday morning came and Nikita woke up without her beau next to her. She was a little disappointed as she lazily rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room for any signs of Michael but he still wasn't there. She stayed on the bed for a few more minutes until she could convince her body to stop being lazy.

After what felt like an eternity, she sighed and decided to get up out of bed. She picked up one of Michael's oversized shirts and threw it on carelessly as she made her way to the bathroom.

She finished cleaning up and went outside to see where her normally cuddly boyfriend went without her. She didn't have to look very much because as soon as she stepped in the living room, he was there working out his abs and doing some very sweaty exercise.

She didn't want to distract him. Instead, she stayed by the doorframe and watched him work out and for some reason, it aroused her to a point she didn't know was even possible. The sweats pouring out of his pores running down his back followed with his panting for some reason was so sexy. The way his abs looked so stiff and perfect made her melt. She loved that he was working out because she loves a strong beast in bed. (Not that he isn't already!)

Finally, she decided to break the silence by making her presence known and stopped the loud music that was playing on the radio.

"Oh hey there," Michael panted breathlessly.

Out of pure dorkiness, Nikita poked his stomach and his muscles flexed under her little finger and she felt shivers run down her spine.

"That is so hot." She squealed.

Michael chuckled and rolled his eyes as he planted a good morning kiss on her lips. "Do you know what today is?" He asked.

Nikita smiled happily. She has been waiting for today because she had finally convinced Michael to get her a dog and they were going out to get it. It was so exciting.

"Yes!" She exclaimed contently, "You're going to be a daddy soon."

Michael raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure about how he felt being called a daddy. "I prefer pet owner." He said as he pulled Nikita against his sweaty chest.

He was so sticky and gross. Nikita didn't like that very much but still she poked her tongue out and tasted him.

He was sticky, gross and salty.

"If I'm going to be a momma then you're going to be a daddy." She slapped his chest playfully before she wrapped his arms around her waist, "And you could use a shower because as sexy as you look, you stink." She whispered.

Just because he felt like it, Michael threw her over his shoulders unexpectedly as he made his way to the shower with her. He gave Nikita's butt a slap and she whimpered.

"How about you give me a shower?"

888

It was about eleven when they finally decided to get out of the house. First, they were going out for breakfast before they went to the animal shelter to find the perfect puppy which could probably take hours.

Today was going to be a good day.

They went to the best breakfast restaurant in town. They served the best coffees and they make the most scrumptious pancakes there. A lot of the things Nikita gets to try these days are because of Michael and that's how she knows that she hasn't been living at all before him. Life now seems a lot more fun and beautiful because of those things.

Since Nikita was doing a cleansing for twenty days, she ordered a simple veggie shake with toast and Michael went all the way and forced it with three pounds of bacon, scrambled omelets and blueberry pancakes with orange juice. She didn't blame him, if he was working out; it was only fair that he eats the right amount of food.

"You want some bacon?" Michael offered kindly.

Nikita rolled her eyes at him, he knows damn well she doesn't eat meat and so far her plan to get him to go vegan was failing badly. It so wasn't working. But at least she can get him to eat healthy.

"Over my dead body." She declined.

Michael smirked at her before grabbing his cup of orange juice and taking a sip of it. "Babe, how can you not like bacon?"

Nikita shrugged, "I never said I didn't like it. I've had bacon before, I think it was great back then but now meat just makes me sick." She replied, "I just have different food choices than you do."

"I can accept that." Michael gently placed a soft kiss on her lips before finishing his cup of orange juice.

He called the waiter to get the bills and as always, he paid a pretty big tip because well he's that guy who appreciates people who work at restaurants and knows that they don't make big incomes. Anytime he can give a high tip, he does.

Finally, they were on their way to go adopt a puppy.

888

On their way to the animal shelter, Nikita was quiet. She was feeling a little bit nauseas and decided to lay her head on Michael's shoulder.

Michael looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Nikita nodded and pecked his cheek, "I'm fine." She replied.

Soon enough, they were almost at the shelter. The closer they were, the more excited Nikita was. Even with her busy schedule, she didn't care. She just wanted a puppy. She's always wanted one but when she was with Owen, she really didn't have the time and he always complained about how he was allergic to animals, but with Michael, he would do anything to please her. Even agreeing to co-parent.

They pulled up at the shelter about a half hour past noon and Michael could just see the glow in Nikita's eyes. It made him happy.

This was it. They were going to adopt a dog of their own.

They could do it. I mean, how hard can it be to own a pet? They were just about to find out.

Hand in hand, they walked across the parking lot to the shelter. It was crowded with animals in cage and it pained Nikita to death. Some were sad… some were filthy… some were just not interested in nature at all. She just wanted to adopt all of them but she knew she couldn't unless she wanted Michael to go crazy on her.

She just didn't believe that any animal should be caged.

They got some assistance and together they were going over probably dozens of cages full of dogs, and small little puppies of different breeds.

"Anything specific you're looking for?" The nice young woman who was assisting the couple asked.

Nikita looked up at Michael who had his arms wrapped around her waist and smiled.

"Actually yeah," She replied, "I'm looking for a cutie with a personality just like this guy," She pecked Michael's cheek, "I'll know when I find the right one."

The woman smiled at the couple and continued to go cage by cage with them. Patience is the key. They had to have it to be able to pick the right one.

A few were really adorable but they didn't quite have what it took to melt Michael's and Nikita's heart.

Nikita sat down in a cage with a Doberman. His name was king. He looked about two years old and he was a rescued from a fire. Nikita adore the little dog's bravery when she was told the story about his rescue. She wanted to get him but he wasn't very stable and healthy.

Michael wanted a dog that was up for anything at anytime. He wanted a dog who likes to participate in activities. Go for long walks and would spend eternity running after toys in a park.

After what seemed to have been three hours of exploration, a small puppy was brought in by a woman. It was a really light golden color and he was a golden retriever. His eyes were a mixed color of brown and green-ish, his nose was small and a brownish chocolate color, his ears were relatively short and hung down close to his cheeks. His tail was thick and feathering along the underside.

When the puppy was introduced to Nikita, she was told that he didn't have a name yet and that he was a newborn of six months whom they couldn't get to a good home for after his previous owner died from a car accident. She had sympathy for the poor puppy.

Nikita sat on the floor and grabbed the small puppy from its cage and put him on her lap. Something about him made her heart melt with joy and she knew he was the one. He is exactly what she wants. He had this charm about him that Nikita already loved. His temperament attracted her. He was acting tough but as soon as she put him on his back on her knees and patted his stomach, the little puppy purred. Tough on the outside but sensitive and sweet on the inside. She loves that puppy to death already. And besides, one advantage to golden retrievers, they were easy to train.

Michael could see it in her smile and so could the lady who was assisting them. Michael joined Nikita on the floor and took a turn to pat the puppy too. He was waving his paws and showing excitement. Michael gently stroked the fur of the animal and let the dog sniff his and lick his hand.

"Hi there," Michael cooed, "What's your name buddy?"

Nikita was so lost in the moment when the puppy got off her lap and jumped onto Michael's arms unexpectedly and started licking his face.

"Oh, hi!" The words escaped his mouth in a giggled and he continued to play with the dog.

Nikita got off the floor and stood besides the woman who couldn't get enough of how cute the dog looked with Michael.

"So is this the one?" She whispered to Nikita.

Nikita smiled down at Michael and nodded. She loved the dog; Michael obviously loved him. He and Michael were getting along too well. She could already tell. They both love him. He is the one.

"Yeah," She sighed happily, "He's the one."

Twenty minutes later, the puppy was in Michael's arms while Nikita was filling out the adoption forms.

888

They needed pet supplies, food, toys, and medicines. Maybe getting a dog was a much bigger responsibility but Michael doesn't regret that decision for a bit because every time he looked next to him on the passenger's seat, he couldn't help the warm feeling he gets from seeing Nikita bonding with the pet.

"So what should we call him?" Michael asked.

Well he was still unnamed and needed a name.

Nikita shrugged, she hadn't really thought about one yet. She didn't answer Michael for a few minutes.

"How about papi?"

Michael shook his head immediately. Hell no!

"Why not?" Nikita pouted.

"Because you call me papi and I don't need a damn dog running to my room when I'm making love to you." He said.

Nikita burst out in laughter. He had a point. They could get a little creative with the name.

"Fine, then you pick a name." Nikita said.

"Jake…"

"No."

"Ares…"

"No."

"Jasper…"

"That would go for another dog."

"Caesar…"

"Don't like it."

Sigh…

"Chaz?"

"Doesn't suit him…"

"I give up." Michael sighed.

"But he needs a name babe," Nikita gently toyed with the dog's sensitive ears and he purred.

"See, he agrees with me."

"Nico…" Michael tried again.

"Do you like that?" Nikita pulled the dog away from her shoulder to look at him and he groaned.

"Nope. He doesn't like it."

"Sam?"

"Nah…"

"Max…"

"Hm, cute… but no…"

"Batman?"

Nikita giggled. "You're gonna name our pet after a superhero?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded, "Why not?"

"Because it's corny."

"You're no fun." Michael groaned.

"How about Taz?"

"Nope."

"Cody… Rico… Zousk… Luke… Lucky… Messy…"

"Yes!"

"Messy?" Michael asked.

"No," Nikita snapped her finger, "The one before."

"Luke?"

"No, the one after that."

"Lucky?"

"YES!"

Lucky. It suited him perfectly. He is a lucky dog.

"Lucky." Nikita tried the name and the dog looked up at his owner with the most adorable eyes Nikita's ever saw. Her heart fluttered with joy. "Lucky." She repeated again, "It suits you well."

Michael agreed. It did.

888

They made a few stops at the pet store to buy Lucky new toys, some healthy food and just to be sure, they went to a veterinarian to get him checked up, to make sure that he was a healthy dog. Nikita thought that he needed a clean shave and a bath so they took him to get all that done.

By the time they got home, it was ten o'clock and they were both exhausted but it was all worth it. Michael fixed Lucky's doghouse inside a small storage organized room in the house. It was fenced so they didn't have to worry about him running away on his first night.

After Lucky was fed, he sat on Nikita's lap while Michael cuddled her and fell asleep. The couple looked down at the dog and sighed. It's all worth it now. He was safe and in a good home where he was going to get lot of love and attention. It's all worth it.

"Welcome home, Lucky." They both properly greeted the dog and shared a small kiss.

"You're happy?" Michael asked as he looked deeply into Nikita's eyes.

The eyes never lie and just by looking into those dark brown eyes, he already knew the answer. Nikita nodded her head and pecked his lips.

"Happier than I've ever been." She replied.

888

_This is it for this chapter. It was long and I hoped you guys liked it. This was a little fluffy and cute, (at least I'd like to think so,) but I really hope it was interesting enough. Please review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time, Xoxo!_


	18. Role Play

_Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm glad the most of you liked the last chapter and I'm hoping you guys will like this one too! _

_**WARNING:**__ this chapter contains major sexual and language content, so if you're out of age or suffer from heart conditions, please DO NOT read!_

888

It's only five fifteen in the afternoon when Nikita came home on Friday night. She was exhausted but happy that the weekend was here and she can be lazy on her couch with her boyfriend and dog watching old movies while eating ice cream. It's a warm thought.

As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by her adopted puppy of two weeks. She smiled and wanted to pet the dog but her hands were full with groceries. Instead she closed the door with a kick of her foot then walked to the kitchen and disposed the bags of groceries on the counter.

She then knelt down on the floor and grabbed the dog and patted his soft fur. Lucky licked Nikita's face all over and nuzzled in her neck.

"Did you miss mama, today?" Nikita asked.

Lucky purred again at Nikita and she giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nikita said, "Mama missed you too today!"

Lucky waved his paws and tousled against Nikita.

Nikita smiled. She appreciates the love she gets from that dog and she doesn't regret adopting him because God knows he's been such a huge part of hers and Michael's relationship lately.

Waking up every morning at five o'clock to go walk him is always worth it. Watching Michael throw multiple green tennis balls in the dog park and Lucky running after them to catch it in his mouth is something she loves witnessing. It's been amazing having Lucky as a part of her life.

Nikita got off the floor with Lucky in her arms. She took his bowl in the dog house and poured some beggin strips in the bowl for him before settling him back on the floor to eat.

As she watched Lucky bow his head on the bowl gratefully to eat his food, Nikita wondered why Michael wasn't already home.

"Where's daddy?"

Just as she spoke, she heard the doorknob turn and the door opened. She smiled at her boyfriend by the door who had one of his hands behind his back.

"I was just asking for you." Nikita said.

Michael closed the door and threw his jacket on one of the couches in the living room before walking towards Nikita in the kitchen.

"I was hoping you'd get here before me." Michael said as he leaned into her and pecked her lips repeatedly.

Nikita moaned. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" She asked when Michael pulled away.

Michael's hand behind his back finally revealed and Nikita smiled at him.

"Cause I got you roses." He replied.

Nikita took them from him appreciatively and smelled them. Roses. She loves them, they're her favorites.

"You get another kiss for that." She said.

She kissed him again. Fully on the lips then pulled away smiling.

"Thank you for the roses." Nikita said.

"You're welcome!" Michael replied.

While Nikita was looking for a vase to put the roses in, Michael knelt on the floor to pat Lucky.

"Hey buddy." He greeted.

Lucky licked his hand and Michael picked him up then disappeared with him. He had some wild things running in his mind and as much as he loves that dog, he didn't want him there.

Michael took the bags that had Lucky's toys and put him in the storage room with them.

"Have fun, buddy." He said.

Michael went to the bathroom and washed his hands before making his way back to the kitchen where Nikita was.

She had already started to prepare dinner and to be honest; Michael wasn't exactly hungry for food right now. He was hungry for her. He wanted her. He wanted to make their usual Friday night different this week.

He came up behind Nikita and started kissing her neck. Nikita moaned.

"What do you want for tonight? Beef or chicken?" She asked.

Michael nibbled on her ear and moaned. "I got another idea." He said.

"What's that?" Nikita asked.

Michael took the knife in her hand that she had been using to cut the vegetables and put it in the sink.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and buried his face in her hair as he whispers in her ear.

"How does role playing sounds?" He asked.

"Seductive." Nikita licked her lips.

This is something new. With Michael she never knows what to expect and role playing isn't something she's ever done before. It's been a fantasy of hers over the past few years but she never got the guts to try it.

Even if she did, she never imagined herself doing it with Owen when they were still together. It just didn't fit.

But with Michael, everything fits. She didn't know if it was the way he seems to know how her body works or if it's because of his features.

It excites her very much.

"Exactly." Michael whispered again. "So what do you say?" He asked.

Nikita shrugged. She's the type of girl who likes to experiment and she'd try anything new in bed. Especially if it spices up her relationship.

"Lead the way." She told Michael.

Michael shook his head. "No bedroom." He said. "We're doing it everywhere but the bedroom."

This should be an interesting night.

"Ok." Nikita agreed.

Michael finally turned Nikita around to look at him and stroked her hair. He gently brought his lips upon hers and let Nikita take full control of the kiss.

He'd let her take turns but only on his conditions.

This is called role playing for a reason.

His lips traveled to her ears and he bit her ear making Nikita yelp.

"You're not allowed to cum unless I say so." He whispered.

Nikita swallowed a moan. "But-" She begin to object.

Michael silenced her with a lone finger on the lips. "Do we have a deal?" He asked.

Nikita nodded. "Yes." She replied.

"Great." Michael smiled.

He went back to kissing her. He unbuttoned the shirt. One button after another, he revealed the tight fabric that covered her breast and plump them to make them look slightly bigger.

Michael's lips traveled her neck. Nikita threw her head back and gave him more cleavage. She was getting aroused and unlike Michael she doesn't have patience for shit. When she wants it, she wants it now.

Things were getting rough pretty quick and Michael almost wished it wasn't. He wanted to show Nikita love before fucking her brains out but then again he knows that his woman is impatient.

Their lips met again as they walked backwards to the living room. Never once bothering to break the kiss.

Michael smashed Nikita's body on the nearest wall in the room and she whimpered as he lashed his lips on top of her breasts skin. He bit hard and sucked hard until the mark he was trying to leave successfully appeared. This was his own little way of telling the world she was his.

Nikita moaned. Her eyes shot open and then she saw that all the windows were open.

"Michael," She whispered.

Michael looked into her eyes with concern.

"The windows are open." Nikita told him.

He didn't give a fuck about the damn windows.

"I don't care about the windows. I want you." Michael said.

"You want me?" Nikita questioned with a grin.

"Yes you." Michael replied.

His hand wondered underneath her skirt. Past her panties and he begin to finger her. Slowly at first but as Nikita's moans increase he begin to fist fuck her cunt.

Nikita's legs trembled. She bit her lips hard. Eyes closed she rocked her hips against the wall, encouraging Michael to go rougher and faster.

Michael unbuckled her bra with his other hand and the tiger animal print material fell on the floor lifelessly.

He pinched her already erected nipples and Nikita screamed.

"Fuck!"

"You like that, don't you?" Michael teased.

Her body shook with a powerful wave but somehow Nikita remembered her vows.

She doesn't come until Michael says so.

And he smiled at her.

"Who knew you could follow orders?" Michael smirked.

Nikita opened her eyes and pulled him into a kiss. Her whole body is on fire and she doesn't know how she feels about being left in only one piece of clothing while Michael's still dressed.

She wants to feel skin... Their skin burning together.

Nikita pulled away biting on Michael's lower lips. She ripped all the buttons of his shirt roughly and pushed the clothing off his shoulders. Nikita then dropped down on her knees and worked on his shoes as she teased his hard erecting cock through his pants.

Michael stepped out of the shoes as Nikita worked on his belt. He watched her with passion in his eyes. Eager to fuck her till the sun rises the next morning.

His pants slide down his legs onto the floor and soon his boxers.

There was something so hot about Nikita on her knees looking at his hard cock. It made Michael's balls tingle.

Nikita chuckled as Michael looked down on her.

"Beg for it." She dared him.

If he was going to command her about when to cum then fuck she was going to take advantage of that rule too.

Michael's eyes widen.

"I don't do well with begging." He said.

"If you want your dick sucked, you're gonna have to work for it and all you have to do is beg." Nikita told him.

She begin to caress his taut stomach, scratching him with her nails all the way to his thighs.

Michael moaned.

Nikita grasped hold of his shaft in her hands and gently massaged it to get him hard and sensitive.

Looking up at Michael, Nikita saw his lips parted and his eyes rolling in the back of his head as she begin to rub the skin of his hard cock up and down.

Up and down in almost a slow motion.

After doing that almost repeatedly for a few minutes, the slightest bit of pre-cum begin to drizzle out at the tip of Michael's cock and Nikita looked back up at him.

"All you have to do is beg." She reminded him.

Nikita kissed the border of his shaft and left the slightest bit of her saliva on him as she stroked him faster. Fast and hard.

"Shit!" Michael squeaked.

Nikita played with his balls with the other hand. She bravely took his sensitive balls in her mouth and nipped on them carefully. She let her tongue run just between his asshole and perineum and she earned the greatest sound she's ever heard come out of Michael's mouth. She was pleased.

His dick hard as a rock, Nikita begin to stroke him again. Making him watch as she pumps him. Making him watch as all his sweet, delicious juice go to waste all because he's too stubborn to beg.

"Please!" The words blurted out of his lips without him knowing.

And that grin of victory Michael earned from Nikita made him furious.

She's in control and she's enjoying every bit of it.

"Good boy."

Michael watched as she lowered her head on his hard throbbing member. Inch by inch... She took him in her mouth.

Licking around his tip then going deep before releasing him with a pop.

"Oh fuck!" Michael closed his eyes.

He couldn't anymore. He couldn't.

He grabbed Nikita's hair and encouraged her to plunge deeper and she did.

Michael couldn't believe how fortunate he is.

Here he is... Standing before this goddess woman getting his dick sucked fabulously.

Shit she's good at it too!

Nikita released him as her tongue flicked the tip of his cock over and over until she heard Michael's breathing start to become shallow and then she went back to stroke him again.

"Mhmm!" She moaned looking up at Michael who was looking at her with amazement in his eyes.

"Do you like that?" Nikita seductively asked.

She didn't even have to ask because she automatically knew the answer to that.

"I like doing this to you. You taste so good!" Nikita moaned.

She made sure she let him know that she was enjoying it as much as he was. Nikita knew the type of man she's got and nothing turns Michael on more than knowing that the person who's pleasuring him is enjoying the whole thing too. The man likes it.

If not, it's just not fun or enjoyable. It's meaningless to him.

Michael's head fell back. He feels it. Just right there. He's almost there and Nikita doesn't stop. Instead she goes faster. Pumping him and licking with her incredibly wet tongue.

"God baby!" Michael moaned, "You don't know how fucking a-amazing that feels."

And then out it comes. Bursting while he shakes but Nikita still doesn't stop. This is the great part.

That massive outburst. Nikita looked up at Michael as she jacks off the tip of his cock and letting every drop of cum fall on her tongue.

He tasted sweet like pineapple. Just perfect.

She licks him again. This time her tongue going round in circles.

"Oh yeah!" Michael groaned.

Feeling utterly satisfied, Michael held his cock and milks his juice. Not a single drop went to waste.

Nikita made him watch all the while looking into his eyes as she swallowed every bit of his cum. Every bit.

"Mhmm!"

"You're incredible!" Michael compliments as he pulled Nikita off the floor.

Right now, he'd marry her just for that. That woman knows her thing. (Well when it comes to pleasuring him.)

Michael kissed her. Long and passionate. He couldn't help but moan in her mouth as he slipped his tongue in her mouth and tasted the luscious taste of his own cum on her tongue.

Michael finally unzipped Nikita's skirt from the back and let it fall down her legs. He grabbed her ass and lifts her off the floor like she weighed nothing.

He pulled away breathlessly to look into Nikita's eyes.

"Do you wanna be fucked against the wall?" He asked.

Nikita moaned. Dirty talking has never sounded sexier to her.

"Yeah." She replied.

After all, they were in fact doing it everywhere. Why not against the wall?

Michael hoisted Nikita up against him and wrapped her long legs around his waist and slammed her against the wall behind him.

Her pussy wet, warm and inviting. Michael squeezed Nikita's thighs as he swiftly enters her.

He errupted a moan from Nikita as they get comfortable on their position against the wall.

Both Nikita's hands above her head, she bit her lips hard as Michael thrust into her while still supporting her with one hand by grabbing her ass and the other hand was sending loads of electricity throughout Nikita's every being by simply pinching and rolling those erected, perky round nipples between his finger.

"Faster!" Nikita yelled.

The feeling of being smacked every time Michael went deeper sent her into a whole other planet.

Her hands finally giving up. She dropped them down Michael's back and scratched him.

Michael grunt from both pleasure and pain as he jerked into Nikita. He can feel her clench around him and his lips went to her ears.

He bit her earlobe as he whispers.

"Remember your vows, love."

Nikita cried.

She hates the fact that she agreed to that stupid rule. She hates it!

Michael walked to the couch with her still tightly wrapped around his waist. He sat on the single couch with Nikita on his lap and her naked back pressed against his burning chest.

Her flexibility allowed her to bend her knees forward and spread her legs as far as they could stretch.

She took one of Michael's hands and guided him to where she yearned to be touch.

His fingers worked her tight core slowly and gently as first until Nikita instructed him to go faster.

He rubbed her clit in small circles using his thumb as he sucked on her nipples.

Nikita threw her head over Michael's shoulder, ecstasy overcoming her and she can no longer keep her eyes open.

But Michael was having none of it. He wants to see her eyes, hear her moan and tell him how much she wants him.

He turned Nikita's head to face him as he stroked her hair.

"Hey, hey," He whispered. "Look at me. Open your eyes."

Nikita obeyed and opened her eyes to look into his green emerald eyes.

A deep moan escaped her lips.

"Tell me you want me." Michael whispered.

"I-I..."

Labored breathing, Nikita could hardly get a word out. Instead she kissed Michael.

Michael embraced her petite form in his arms as Nikita's legs came straddling his hips. Unable to figure out how she got on top of him, Michael lightly nipped at Nikita's lower lips.

His hands slid down her back and squeezed her ass. Nikita moaned as his lips traveled down her neck. He sucked roughly on her taint skin.

So delicious.

They were in the perfect position right now. With a little lift from Michael, Nikita was now positioned on his hard cock. She bit her lips hard at the feeling as they both familiarize themselves. That feeling seemed to always be knew whenever they were a unit together. It never gets old.

Michael held tightly to Nikita as she begin to control the rhythm of her thrust. They were long and liberate. He wasn't sure he could handle such torture.

"Nikita-"

Nikita silenced him with her lips pressed vigorously against his. Their rhythm increasing every passing second. They couldn't help but moan.

Michael grabbed Nikita's waist. Wanting to stretch deeper into her womb. He begin to move her hips in circular motion.

Nikita broke their kiss. Biting hard on Michael's lower lips with a groan of pleasure. She threw her head back, once again letting Michael control everything.

Her body stretching, her hair falling as Michael thrust rigidly into her contrasting, slippery pussy.

"Fuck-" Nikita yelled. "Oh God!"

Michael's hands gently moved up her body. Finding her perky breasts, he pinched her hard nipples sending spasm of electricity through Nikita.

She screamed.

"Fuck, Michael please!"

She can feel it and its right there but Michael is restricting her from letting go. The longer he rides her out of it, the stronger it is.

"Say my name, baby!"

"Michael!"

"Scream my name!"

His thrusts were just powerful as his commands.

"Fuck, let me cum, please!"

Michael continued to massage and fondle with Nikita's breasts. Standing up from the couch, he held onto her legs and buttocks as he pounded into her.

Nikita's body twitch in his arms. Unable to keep steady any longer. Her wet pussy convulsed around his hard throbbing cock and Michael knows she's close.

She would no longer restraint.

"Michael please!"

"Oh fuck!"

He feels it too. Just a few more long deep strokes and Nikita came like she never had before.

Squirt and cum jetting everywhere around his throbbing cock like hot melting lava and seconds Michael released his seed into her womb.

Legs weak and trembling, sweat leaving their pores. They're both breathless and completely shook out of their skin.

Michael sat back on the couch and pulled out of Nikita as he squeezed his hard member. He was still cumming and so was Nikita.

"Holy fuck!"

Nikita's breathing labored and short as Michael reached for her. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her lips.

"Damn, that was amazing." Michael mumbled against Nikita's neck.

She nodded and kissed his jaw. "About that no cumming until you say so rule," Nikita begin. "If you're gonna play hard, it applies to you too."

"Not fair." Michael pouted.

"Fair?" Nikita mocked breathlessly as she pulled away to look into Michael's eyes.

Michael chuckled and pecked her lips. "You look beautiful, baby girl." He whispered as he brushed his hand through her messy hair.

"I know." Nikita smirked.

"Oh, how come?" Michael asked, caressing her middle back.

"Because you just told me, duh!"

Michael laughed as he leaned in to close the gap between their lips.

...

They went on an alphabetical range with their sex positions. From their position on the couch to the carpeted floor in the living room then on the kitchen counter and back against the wall. They were both exhausted and completely out of their mind with sexual fulfillment after a few more rounds.

Nikita looked over at Michael's exhausting body next to her on the floor while still trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Michael said.

888

Nikita isn't even sure if she can walk after what they've just done. She has never experience such lust and passion in her life. She almost feels sorry for herself but thankful that Michael is here to experience all those amazing things with her.

She never knew role playing could be so passionate... So rough... So pleasurable and exhausting.

She never knew.

Michael finally took her to their bedroom down the hall. He knew when Nikita's limits were over and needed a little break.

He closed the door behind him as he wraps Nikita's legs tighter around his naked bottom.

He fell on the bed on top of her. Kissing her lips as her fingers threaded in his hair.

"God that was amazing!" Nikita repeated.

It was true. She felt like a million buck right now and at the same time worn out.

"Yes, it was." Michael agreed. "Although there's one more thing."

He trailed kisses down her body. Clasping her hands tightly and pining them over her head as he did so. His other hand pinched her nipples and shot electricity throughout her being as he continued his journey down her body.

Something is definitely about to happen.

Michael's face is now immersed in-between Nikita's thighs. She moaned gracefully to the feeling, knowing where things are headed.

He let go of her hands and Nikita knew better than using them so she left them in place as Michael's hands came wrapping behind her pelvis, feeling the firm and round ass that lay beneath it. He groped it firmly, squeezing and caressing it at the same time. Nikita responded by taking a deep breath as she arched her back, lifting it slightly off the bed. Michael looks up at her glowing face. And she looked down back at him and he gave her a devilish smirk.

"Payback."

Nikita sure knows how to suck a mean cock and she's proved it countless times tonight and Michael wanted to return back the favor.

Tonight they wanted to show each other that wild, dirty side of them without shame or embarrassment.

It didn't matter how many dirty things they said or did.

It's all role playing...

And pleasuring...

The texture of Nikita's smooth pussy against Michael's tongue elicited a strong reaction. Nikita turned her body right and left. Unable to control her movements.

Michael licked her pussy. Tasting the mixture of his cum and hers together from earlier. He hummed.

Michael's hands sprat Nikita's legs apart wider. His tongue darting in and out of Nikita's pussy at a slow, steady pace, starting down low, and gently working up high.

Almost as if he wants to make it last. His talented, magical lips moved around Nikita's clit in circles, as two of his fingers sneakily work their way to find that personal spot.

Once inside, Michael's fingers perform a waving motion, almost as if replicating the "Come towards me" sign when someone encourages you to approach them.

He hit it once... Twice...

Nikita cried. Nothing about tonight was silent. Nothing. She cried from the top of her lungs. Forgetting that the world existed for a moment.

Michael picked up the pace now, first penetrating deep, and then moving up and towards the outer rim of Nikita's walls. He repeated the motion several times: forward, up, then back across, and the entrance.

All the while, his tongue continued to flicker repeatedly over Nikita's sensitive clit. The combination of my

His fingers and lips make her quiver in ways he never thought possible and Nikita let out an uncontrollable moan.

"Ooooooh God, Yes! Don't stop... don't stop! K-keep going...Fu-ck!"

Nikita wrapped her legs over Michael's shoulder tightly. Encouraging him to come closer and burying his face inside her as she rocked her hips back and forth.

She's on the verge of release. She's this close and she feels it coming hard, strong and intense.

"Cum for me baby." Michael pulled away and looked up at her. "I wanna wipe you clean with my mouth. Do you want that?" He asked.

"YES!" Nikita shouted.

The sound of her voice echoed throughout the entire room.

Michael buried his face into Nikita again and sucked on her clit as if this is the last opportunity he will have to make her cum, and he wanted to make every second count.

His fingers continued to penetrate deeper inside her as well as his tongue. Nikita squirmed above him. Her back aching, her breathing is now labored and shallow. Her legs are shaking over his shoulders uncontrollably. She grasped hold of the sheet until her knuckles are bleeding and pale white. Teeth clenching, lips biting.

She's so close!

"Fuck baby!" Nikita yelled loudly as she gasped for air, "Pl-, Please don't stop...Yes, YES, YESSSS! I'm almost there! I'm going to-going to - cummm! Oh my- ! Oh fuck!"

She burst a massive mess of squirt right in Michael's mouth followed by a waterfall of white fluid. Her body shook as the best feeling in the world conquered her. She felt almost ashamed but at this point she has no control of her body neither does she want to.

She cried Michael's name as he wiped her clean with his mouth like he had said earlier.

Fuck that was amazing!

She's exhausted and numb.

It's a good feeling.

Her body still shaking... Her breathing still labored... Her heart still racing, she closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Michael came back up to her body and kissed her. Nikita could taste the luscious taste of her cum in his tongue and she was proud of it. Proud of tonight.

"I love you." She whispered exhaustingly when they pulled away.

Michael rolled on the mattress next to her. Not bothering the wetness beneath them on the sheets, he wrapped his arms around Nikita's waist and let their breathings get back to normal as Nikita lie her head on his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart.

"Michael?" Nikita called after a few minutes of silence.

She doesn't know if it's her but every time she says I love you to Michael, she never gets a reply back. She knows Michael loves her. He has done a brilliant job showing her that every day but in moments like these... Right after they've done something so mind-blowing she needed to hear those three words.

She needed to hear them to feel peaceful.

"What?" Michael replied.

Nikita raised her eyebrows.

_Why so harsh?_

"I said I love you." She repeated.

"I know." Michael said.

_What the fuck?_

"And...?" Nikita trailed.

"I know." Michael repeated again.

Who the fuck says I know twice after you tell them you love them and they know you're waiting for them to say it back?

"Say it back." Nikita pulled away from his arms and sat on the bed, looking down at him.

The words are right on the tip of Michael's tongue. He wants to say it back badly but he can't.

"Michael!"

He got off the bed and walked to the drawer. Nikita looked at him with confusion in her eyes as he took a marker from one of the drawers.

She's never been more confused in her life.

Michael got back in the bed and sat behind her. Nikita looked at him over her shoulder and she could clearly feel him writing on her skin with the marker.

I love you

He wrote.

Why the fuck is it so hard to say then?

"I know how to fucking spell it. I just need to hear you say it." Nikita said desperately.

"I... You." Michael said.

Nikita rolled her eyes irritatedly. This isn't making her feel any better.

"It's three words, eight fucking letters, Michael." She said as she counted on her fingers. "It's not hard to say."

"It is for me!" Michael snapped.

What the heck?

Nikita sat. Hurtful tears forming in her eyes.

What the fuck does that even mean?

"What?!" Nikita burst.

"It's not easy for me to say." Michael revealed sadly as he ran his fingers in the middle of Nikita's back hoping to distract her.

Nikita slapped his hand off.

"Why?" She asked.

Michael sighed. Seeing the tears in her eyes already makes him hate himself for being so selfish.

"Because the last time I said I love you to you nine years ago, I woke up the next morning and you were gone." He said.

_Fucking nine years ago!_

"God, how can I be so stupid!" Nikita cussed herself.

She pulled away from Michael. She didn't know on what ground or miracle her legs were able to move after three long hours of nonstop sex, but they did.

"You've been fucking me all this time and you don't even love me?!"

She went to the bathroom and locked herself in there for a few minutes as she let the water run.

"Nikita come on baby." Michael said, "You know that's not I true."

She didn't reply.

She cried low sobs. Covering her mouth to muffle her cries. She's done everything she can to prove to Michael that she can be trust worthy; that she's not that same insecure teenager she once was but it turns out her efforts aren't enough.

It hurts!

She trusts him with the most precious thing in her body. Her heart... She trusts him with her heart but he can't trust her with his.

It hurts...

She let the hot water pour on her skin. Though she didn't know if it was water or tears in her eyes, her view was blurry.

She knew Michael was still behind the door and she didn't want to see him or talk to him.

She turned the water off and took a clean towel from the shelf. She wrapped the towel around her body then fixed her wet, curly hair.

Nikita opened the door and Michael sighed as he saw her. Nikita moved past him, not bothering to say a word to him.

She just wanted out of here.

She went to her panties drawer and begin to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

Nikita ignored him.

He came wrapping his arms around her from behind but Nikita shook him off.

"Don't touch me, Michael."

Michael listened and he let go.

Nikita went to the closet and picked out a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with an off-the-shoulder sweater.

"Are you really gonna be like this right now?"

Nikita slipped on a pair of flats and got out of the closet. She pushed her wet, curly hair out of her face and finally looked at Michael.

"I just wanted to know that the one person I'm willing to give everything to at any giving moment loves me back as much as I love him. But apparently you don't." She said sadly.

Michael felt his heart break into a million pieces in his chest. He quickly slipped on a pair of boxer and followed Nikita to the living room.

He loves this girl. He loves her with everything he's got. He loves her to death but it's just hard for him to trust her.

It's not with his life he doesn't trust her with. It's his heart. He just can't because the pain he went through for the past nine years have been unbearable and he doesn't want history to repeat itself.

He's just afraid.

"Why can't showing it be enough?" Michael asked desperately.

"It is." Nikita replied. "But I don't hurt to wanna hear it, too."

888

_This has got to be the longest chapter ever! Oh my god! I hope it wasn't too bad and that the ending was a little bit of foreshadowing for what's to come next! And yes, Mikita is officially going to be separated for a while and things are gonna get mean! Please review and let me know what you guys thought! Until next time, Xoxo!_


	19. The Last Woman You'll Ever Lay a Hand On

_Thank you so much guys for all the wonderful reviews you've left. I'm just glad that you guys are enjoying the story as far as it goes. The emotional wrecks are not even close to be over and for the Nalex fans out there, please be patient. I promised a reunion between Nikita & Alex and it's going to happen, don't make me rush things. Be patient! I really hope you guys will like this chapter._

888

It's nine o'clock when Nikita stormed out of Michael's house. She couldn't believe how much grudges he was still holding and she blames nobody but herself. She left him almost ten years ago, he loved her then and still loves her now, but he's so afraid to admit to it because of something she did nine-almost ten years ago. To know that you love someone endlessly and they're afraid to give their heart to you, It hurts.

It hurts like hell!

Nikita wanted to give Michael space; she also needed time to work on a few things herself. If she was going to be with Michael, she had to get things straighten up with Owen and finalize their divorce once and for all.

...

She pulled up in the driveway of what house she once used to call hers and sighed. She has to face Owen after somewhat weeks later and in her mind she knew nothing good would come out of any conversation they would think about having.

She used the spare key she still had of the house and opened the door. To her surprise Owen looked as if he was waiting for her.

She passed by him and pretended as if she didn't even see him standing in the kitchen. Nothing in this house brings any good memories to her. Nothing about it.

She climbed up the stairs and freaked out. Her mind never really had the time to process everything that had happen with her and Owen. She moved and instantly got into a new relationship with Michael. So anytime she'd come upstairs in the rooms of this house, it reminded her of the betrayal she suffered.

Instead of going in the room she once shared with Owen in which she caught him fucking another woman in, she decided to use one of the guest bedrooms.

She kicked the door open and stepped into the room. It felt odd being here. It was nothing compared to Michael's house. The atmosphere in here was different, it gave her anxiety.

Anyways, she shrugged it off and decided that it was just for one night. She sat in front of the mirror of the drawer and begin to brush her hair before getting ready for bed.

She heard the door creak and she knew who it was. It was only a matter of time before Owen came. After all, he has been blowing Nikita's phone with countless text messages and phone calls which she all ignored.

Nikita could see his reflection in the mirror; standing right by the door. Still she pretended as if he wasn't here. She was in no mood for conversations right now.

She heard Owen sigh followed by a humorless chuckle.

"You know, when you act like this... I don't think you realize how it makes me look, or feel." Owen said.

Nikita smirked at him from the mirror. Now he's got her full attention. She was already mad, and to be honest she doesn't give a damn about Owen's feelings!

"Act like what?" Nikita asked, "Go out? Try to have the life I've always wanted? Oh come on, don't be so selfish." She joked.

"I've been putting all the effort I can, trying to reach you and you blew me off every single time!" Owen said frustratedly.

Nikita chuckled. "Humor me." She joked again.

Owen nodded. She thinks this is a joke. To him it isn't! He knows the kind of woman Nikita is and he's trying to fix his mistake. He doesn't want a divorce.

"So this is all a joke to you, hunh?" He asked.

Nikita popped her lips childishly and got off her chair. "That depends." She said as she walks around the room. "I don't have time to waste on you. Last time I checked, you fucked this whole thing up and I also told you more than once that there is no way in hell I'll get back with you. You're not worth my time. You don't deserve a woman like me, Owen." She finished.

Owen raised his eyebrows. Her words piercing through his heart. _'I'm not worth your time.'_ He thought miserably.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" He asked as he walked towards Nikita.

Nikita clapped and laughed in his face.

Cheat...

Well at least he has common sense and is not as dumb as he acts.

"Ha!" Nikita burst as she moved past Owen and bumped into his shoulder. "Cheating?" She trailed. "Nah," She paused, "I don't cheat, but you should know all about that, shouldn't you?" She laughed again.

Owen felt humiliated. She was making this all about him. Funny how one mistake leads to many. He blames himself.

"But I gotta give it to you, you're almost right." Nikita told him.

Owen looked into her eyes_. 'What does she mean I'm almost right?'_ He thought.

"Since we're not together, I wouldn't exactly call what I'm doing adultery."

Owen could feel his blood boiling. She's definitely with somebody.

"Do you wanna know about him?" Nikita asked.

No answer...

She was making it obvious that she's with somebody and she's rubbing it right on his face like he was nothing but a piece of shit. It's exactly how Owen was feeling. Like a worthless piece of shit.

"We'll I'm gonna tell you anyways." Nikita begin. "His name is Michael." She revealed.

Owen's eyes widen. Michael...

That reaction he just gave, Nikita loved it.

"Yeah, you've heard of him. My high school sweetheart." Nikita said, "Can you believe it? After nine long years he's the man I'm screwing again." She blurted.

Owen clenched his teeth. This is supposed to be his wife!

_'If another man can get her, maybe she was never yours!'_ His brain screamed.

He hated himself!

"I'm sorry," Nikita's sympathizing tone was full of mockery and sarcasm, "Don't get upset."

It upset Owen more than anything.

"And exactly how long have you been... screwing him for?" Owen asked.

Nikita walked around the room. "Two-three months." She replied honestly, licking her lips. "He's the best dick I've ever had in a long time.

Owen was fuming and she was enjoying every second of it.

Owen could feel his brain pounding and the weight on his heart was excruciating.

It's entirely his fault.

"It's actually funny." Nikita chuckled, "I've dreamt about him countless nights. I've dreamt about him making love to me and I've always wondered if the reality would be better than my wild, erotic dreams." She said.

Nikita knew Owen was getting more upset by the passing seconds and it was the whole point of it. She wanted to hurt him the same way he's hurt her. She wanted to crush him under her feet. And not only that... She also has a surprise for him too.

She continued. She loved the sweat Owen was shedding effortlessly.

"To my surprise, it was…" She added. "But I never once in my life cheated… you did." She laughed bitterly.

"That night he made love to me I was reborn," Nikita said as she clutched at her shirt. She hummed and walked around Owen. "I felt alive." She whispered in his ears, "It was the best damn night of my life."

The sincerity in her voice made Owen angrier than Satan burning in hell. Sweat running down his forehead; his breathing labored.

"But I never cheated… you did." Nikita continued to remind him constantly.

"It was just us, an ecstatic view outside our window with the world creating light in the dark room." Nikita closed her eyes. Talking about that night, remembering it made her horny even though she just got some a few hours ago.

"God his lips," Nikita trailed, "The way they kissed their way up and down my body…" She said, "I felt like I was in heaven and I wondered if heaven really even felt like that or even close to it." She bit her lips sensually. "It was much better."

"That's enough!" Owen yelled.

Nikita chuckled devilishly. "No, you're gonna listen." She bit back.

"He made love to me all night long." She continued, "I was a woman alive. We started from the bed, moved to the drawer, against the wall, in the kitchen… to the bathroom. Everywhere." She described.

Nikita laughed again.

"I kept thinking to myself… and then I realized that I had never in my life felt so loved by a man and his actions. I felt special." She said.

"I remember how he held me so securely in his warm arms when my body was shuttering at his touch." Nikita smiled, "It felt amazing." She said, "The way he kissed my neck, my collarbone, my lips… God… I could die and come back again."

Owen's hand balled into an angry fist.

He can only take so much of this…

Listening to his wife telling him how amazing being touched by another man felt… it was like having his heart ripped out of his chest and being repeatedly stumped, or even worse.

"His tongue… his lips… unh!" Nikita moaned, "The way he ate my pussy out made me cum and squirt like a waterfall. I've never thought that was possible."

"He was giving me everything I've ever wanted." Nikita continued, "He licked every drop of cum that came out of me and then he looked at me so innocently with those green eyes of his and told me how beautiful I was."

"I remember it… it was amazing."

"And when he came inside of me, it was like I had finally met God. Like I knew his face and I remember thinking, how can one man be so perfect?" She said.

"I didn't have the answer to that question… still don't."

Nikita chuckled again and touched her lips.

"And then I thought about you."

Owen looked up at her. Eyes filled with agony and anger.

"I thought about how many times I had to fake my orgasm just so I wouldn't hurt you little feelings." She giggled hysterically. "I thought about all the times I suffered in silence and left unsatisfied every goddamn time you were on top of me fucking me like a savage animal thinking your little wiener was doing something for me. You're so pathetic!"

This time her tone was more at rage… more bitter.

"And yet, you still cheated… right in the room next door with some fucking slut!" Nikita yelled.

Her tone begin to soften as she ran her fingers through her silky hair. "You wanna know what I regret, Owen?" She asked.

Owen didn't answer. He was holding back his angry tears. He bit his lips hard until he could taste his own blood. His teeth clenching, his fist balling, his grey-green-ish eyes popping out of his head and his blood boiled.

"I regret not doing all of it sooner when I had the chance."

The jealousy that had been conquering Owen accompanied with the anger finally burst. That tight balling fist had finally been put up to use. What he did with it surprised them both. But Nikita mostly.

"I've been trying so hard to fix my mistakes and this is what you're doing behind my back, you fucking bitch!"

The same pain of agony Nikita felt when Owen's fist made contact with her jaw, she felt in her stomach too. Mouth bleeding, she stumbled across the room and held the wall for equilibrium. But she still fell on the floor.

Nikita struggled to get back up but dizziness was overcoming her. Something inside of her stomach felt like it was moving. It was a strange feeling. She felt nauseous.

She swallowed hard and managed to gather all her strength. She looked up at Owen with a murderous look on her face.

It's the dark Nikita side.

Owen just touch a deep… deep wound she's been working on healing for those past nine years.

And he just opened it.

Deeper and wider than it was before.

She swore to herself that she would never give a man the legacy of ever raising a finger on her and Owen crossed that line.

He sent her right back to when she was a foster kid. Taken advantage of, and abused.

No…

No…

Her past is something she buried deep inside of her and he triggered it on the wrong way, at the wrong time.

Nikita got off the floor, strong and angry as ever. She wiped the blood out of her mouth with the back of her hand and sucked in her teeth.

"I'm the last woman you'll ever lay a hand on." She told Owen.

888

_Well here it is for this chapter. I hope it was dramatic enough and hopefully dark enough for Owen's comeback? Next chapter should be up soon and I can only describe it with one word… pain! There's gonna be blood people! I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter so please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought about the chapter. Until next time, Xoxo!_


End file.
